


Drive

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Dysfunctional Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, High School, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Conditions, Panic Attacks, Pining, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: This takes place in an AU where Rhett and Link never met and both are of High School age (about to graduate). Rhett is struggling to find a way to be comfortable in his own skin and his troubled past makes that difficult. Enter Link, the handsome new to town guy that Rhett is instantly smitten with.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 23
Kudos: 120





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of liberties with Rhett and Link's families - I love AU. This is obviously a work of fiction and in no way reflect how I actually see Rhett and Link's families :)

The alarm sounded, filling the room with the incessant hum drawing Rhett from his nightly dreams. He rolled over, untangling himself from the tattered blanket that kept him warm on the cold nights. His hand slapped the alarm clock as his eyes adjusted to the unusually bright morning sun. 

_5:50 am_

"Shit!" He jumped from his bed and rushed into the hallway bathroom. He'd overslept, which rarely happens, but he was going to be late for work if he didn't step on it. He washed his face quickly to wake himself up, running his hands through his hair. 

He tried fixing it the best he could but instead opted for a cap and hoped Mr. C wouldn't mind. He finished slipping into his clothes as he ran down the hallway. 

The house was still quiet, like always he was the first one up. The house always unusually still in the early hours of the morning. He made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for his lunch, shoving it into a brown paper bag, the same one he'd used for a week, and folded it at the top hastily. 

He popped two pieces of bread into the toaster while he gulped down a glass of orange juice. He didn't usually eat breakfast until he was at work and had time to wake up. It was easier, especially on mornings like this where he had to rush to make it in time. 

He laid the pieces on a plate and spread some jelly on it, making a mental note to get some more while he was at work today. He poured another glass of orange juice. He walked back down the dimly lit hallway, hands full, he pushed open the door with his foot, quietly stepping into the dark room. 

He sat the plate and cup on the bedside table, like he did every morning. Every morning that she decided to come home that is. "Hey," He shook the lump under the covers. "I got you some breakfast. I'm running late but I'll be home a little after 4:30." He was answered with a sleepy grunt. 

He took that as his cue to leave, knowing if he pushed further he would get a tongue lashing. Before stepping out of the doorway he sighed, "Try to eat something, Momma. Love you." 

He got his coat slung over his shoulders, gathered his lunch and piling everything into his backpack. He rushed out the door, greeted by the cool March North Carolina air. He grabbed his bike from the small porch, hopping on and taking off toward the Kwik Stop down the road. 

\--------------------------

The door chimed overhead as he pushed it open to the stiff air of the convenient store. Almost instantly greeted with a loud gruff from behind the counter, "You're late." Mr. C called, his back still turned away from the entrance busy restocking the cigarette case. He was a short man, but had a bulky build. Like usual, he was dressed in a white undershirt and some kind of flannel button down shirt that never seemed to be able to button around his big gut hanging over his pants. 

"I'm real sorry, Mr. C. It won't..." he was cut off when the man held his hand up. He turned around and slowly, a small grin appeared, his chubby belly jiggling as he chuckled. 

"It's okay, Rhett. It's been slow anyway. Just don't tell Mrs. Millie." He said wagging his finger for effect. 

Rhett smiled, "Yes, sir." 

"Get to stocking. I've already got you a cart ready in the back." He gestured toward the swinging door with the red sign that read, "Employees Only" and turned back to his work. 

"Okay, thank you, sir." Rhett made his way to the stock room to put his things away and get his apron on for the day. 

Mr. Crowley was intimidating when he needed to be, but Rhett was one of his favorite employees. He had been lucky to find this job. Mr. C has been nothing but nice to Rhett since he started working for him a few years ago. And, even though he joked about keeping stuff from Mrs. Millie, she was just as nice, sometimes more so than Mr. C. 

He had gotten hired on when he was 16 as a part time helper for the small mom and pop store. Just a way to make extra money to help out his folks where he could. They had always struggled but Rhett didn't become aware of how badly they had until after his dad left them. Turns out there was a lot of things they kept from him. 

About seven months ago, what was supposed to be the starting of his senior year of high school, he had to quit school to keep up with his full-time job at the Kwik Stop. It had been almost two years since his dad left, his older brother going with him. His mom went downhill fast after that, careening out of control down an already steep hill. Rhett would be there for her, though, he decided he would never leave like they did. 

Rhett grabbed one of the green aprons hanging up on the pegs beside the door, tying it onto himself before retrieving the small cart that Mr. C had laid out for him and began stocking the shelves. 

\----------------------------------

That Tuesday morning had progressed much like any other day. Rhett lost himself in the cans, bags and various drinks that he refilled the shelves with. He didn't talk with many of the customers, only running the register if Mr. C and Mrs. Millie both weren't there, which only ever happened on the late shifts he was scheduled for. 

He was singing along to the country radio station that was always playing on the overhead speakers. 

_I spend most every night beneath the light of the neon moon..._

He was so into the song, his strong southern voice accompanying the music almost flawlessly, he didn't hear the door chime, signaling him that it wasn't just him and Mr. C anymore. The older man had complimented him on his singing voice on more than one occasion. But, Rhett usually saved it for when he was alone in the back room, but the morning was quiet and if he was honest, he loved to sing. It was one of the few things that he found comforting. 

_If you lose your one and only_

_There's always room here for the lonely_

_to watch your broken..._

"Excuse me?" A voice behind him called out. Rhett nearly jumped out of his skin, turning quickly, causing the stack of cans he was working on to come tumbling down. The sound of aluminum hitting the tile floor made the boy at the end of the aisle jump. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just need to pay for this." He said, holding up a bottle of Gatorade and a Pop-Tart. 

Rhett sat with one knee on the floor, the other pulled up under his chin as he looked at the boy before him. He was tall; not as tall as Rhett but considerably closer than a lot of people. Dark hair swooping over his forehead, just barely touching the top rim of his glasses, framing the brightest blue eyes Rhett had ever seen. He wore black skinny jeans and a bright graphic tee with a dark grey jacket that hugged his broad shoulders in just the right way. 

The boy cleared his throat, his large Adam's Apple bobbing on his long neck. Rhett pounced up from his position on the floor, realizing he was staring. 

"Yeah, sorry. I -uh, thought someone was at the register. Be happy to get you." Rhett said, all the words pouring out of his mouth so fast he wasn't sure that the other man would be able to understand him. He tried his best to feign confidence with a wide smile and his customer service voice he had learned from Luna, another girl that worked at the store part-time. 

He walked to the front of the store and circled around the now empty cash register. The brunet placed his things on the counter in front of Rhett and he rang it all up. The silence was deafening as Rhett searched for something to say. He wasn't usually one for small talk but something about the other boy made him nervous and he wanted to fill the silence somehow. 

"That was some nice vocals," The boy said, a crooked smile on his face as he watched Rhett ring up his things. Rhett felt his face grow at least three shades brighter at the compliment, not intending anyone to actually hear his solo serenade.

"Oh, thanks." He finally managed to croak out. He got his things into a bag after telling him his total. He made every effort to keep his voice even and free of the nerves he felt in his gut. "You have a good one," He handed the bag over the wooden counter top littered with stickers worn from the endless 

use of it. 

"Thanks. You too," He squinted at Rhett's chest, reading the name stitched there, "Jamie." He beamed, showing off his perfectly imperfect teeth as he stepped backwards casually waving on his way out the door. 

Rhett looked down at where he would usually see his own name spelled out in pretty script writing, only to see it did in fact read, "Jamie." 

He must have grabbed the wrong one this morning in the rush to get onto the floor. His shoulders fell, unsure as to why he was so upset that the brunet didn't know his name - or worse, thought his name was Jamie. 

Mr. C came out from the back, seeing Rhett standing there, staring at the closed glass door. "Rhett, you okay?"

Stirred from his thoughts he nodded his head, both in answer and in an attempt to shake the image of the gorgeous guy from his mind. 

He walked back to the mess he'd made earlier when he was scared out of his public performance. Thoughts still on _him._

_I didn't even get his name - and, he thinks mine is Jamie._ He scoffed to himself. 

The rest of the day passed at a snail's pace. Rhett was usually calm and collected during his work but he was unnerved today. He made more than his fair share of mistakes for one day and by the time his shift ended, he was looking forward to the bike ride home. Maybe he would be able to burn out some of his nervous energy. 

He didn't own a car, even though he was 18, turning 19 at the end of this year. But, most of the time he didn't mind. He enjoyed his rides to and from work, sometimes taking the longer way home, just to have some time to breathe.

Before he quit school, he had tutored some kids on the side for cash and was saving it up to buy himself a car. After everything that happened, his savings was gone and when he quit school, most of the kid's parents dropped him - not wanting their kid to be tutored by a high school drop out. 

He still had a couple of kids to tutor, their parents knowing Rhett's situation and why he dropped out. For that he was thankful. He was going to Emily's house tonight after work for their twice weekly tutoring sessions. It didn't give him much time between getting home, fixing something to eat and getting over to Emily's in time, especially on a bike, times like this is where he wished he did have a car. 

He rushed getting his things together and he walked out of the small break room, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Mrs. Millie." He said making his way to the front door.

"Oh, Rhett, honey. Hang on." She called from behind the counter, carrying one of the plastic bags they used for the store. "Here. Take these home with you." She said as she met him in front of the door. 

"Mrs. Millie," He started, shaking his head. 

"No, don't argue. Just take it." She smiled at him sweet and innocent like she always did. 

He took the bag, "Thank you, ma'am." She winked at him and patted his arm goodbye. 


	2. Part 2

Rhett made it home, propping his bike against the siding of their house. He grabbed the bag hanging on his handlebars and bounded up the steps. 

"I'm home." He called into the seemingly empty house, only met with silence and darkness. 

He sat the bag of food on the counter, leaving his back pack at the door, knowing he would need it again before long to go to Emily's. "Mom," he called again. 

He padded back down the hallway, reaching her room, the door still open. The room hadn't changed much since he had left this morning, only now the lump that was under the covers on the mattress this morning was on the floor beside the bed. 

He rushed over, gently shaking her awake, "Mom," She stirred only slightly and he pulled her up by her underarms sitting her on the side of the bed. She layed back across the bed, only semi-conscious. 

He looked over and saw the plate of toast and orange juice he'd sat on the table wasn't touched. When he was sure she wouldn't fall out of bed again, he grabbed the things and went into the kitchen. He filled up a glass with water from the faucet. 

"Here, drink this," He coaxed once he made it back into the room. He pulled her up where she was in a sitting position once again. She finally drank some but quickly got strangled and pushed the cup away. He grabbed it from her hand before she spilled it all over the bed. 

"Mom, you gotta start eating better. What time did you get home last night? You didn't even touch your breakfast." Rhett stated, as gently as he could. 

"What time is it?" She asked in a gravely voice, completely ignoring Rhett's question. She brought her hands up to her face, rubbing aggressively. 

"It's almost 5. I just got home from work. What do you feel like you could eat? I can make it before I go to Emily's?" He asked rising from the bed with his hand stretched out to help his mom out of the bed. 

She shook her head, got up from the bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. He followed, "Mom, you gotta eat something." He pleaded with her but making it into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed a can of beer from the top shelf. 

She popped the top and took a long swig, the smell nearly give Rhett an instant headache. "If I eat something will you leave me the hell alone?" 

Rhett winced at the venom in her voice but nodded anyway. "I can make you a sandwich or I can cook us a pizza right quick. I don't have much time but..."

"Yeah, you never have much time, do you?" She snapped.

She got mean when she drank, as soon as the alcohol touched her lips, she wasn't his Momma anymore. She wasn't that same lady that held his hand at the end of their driveway every morning before school. She wasn't the same person that rocked him in her lap on their front porch swing after he came home crying about the neighbor boys being mean. She was someone else entirely, Rhett almost didn't recognize her but when he looked into her eyes, he knew that woman was still in there somewhere. She had to be. 

"I'm sorry. I gotta work, Momma." He tried to explain, knowing it was a lost cause, she rarely listened. 

Rhett wasn't the greatest cook, he'd never had anyone teach him. He could make the basics, like hamburger helper or spaghetti but that was the extent of his cooking experience. But, he made a mean sandwich, which was what his diet consisted of mainly. 

His mom used to work - a lot. She had a steady job at a nursing home in town and she enjoyed it. Before Rhett's dad left, she worked all the time, barely having any time to herself or her family. She took a pretty bad fall and messed up her shoulder. She couldn't work at the nursing home anymore so she just got odd jobs to make ends meet. 

That's when she started drinking, at least to Rhett's knowledge. It got pretty bad before his dad left, but it quickly got out of control when he actually did leave instead of just talking about. She couldn't hold down a steady job because of the drinking and couldn't do much else because of her shoulder injury. 

She went over to the couch, plopping down with an exasperated sigh. He stood quietly waiting for a response from her. When none was given he busied himself with making her a sandwich. 

Rhett brought the sandwich over to her, one of his own in his other hand. He sat it on the coffee table in front of her and took a seat in the chair to the side of the couch. 

He devoured his sandwich before she even moved to take a bite, still sitting in a hump on the bed nursing her beer. "Eat, Momma - please." He insisted. 

She jerked up and took an angry bite, snarling, "There, happy." He grimaced at her but managed a smile and a nod. 

He left her on the tattered and worn couch, making his way into the laundry room. He had to get some clothes washed if he didn't want to be stinking for work tomorrow. He lost himself in the chores until it was time for him to leave for his tutoring lesson. 

He gathered his coat about to head out the door when he turned back to his mom sitting on the couch, sandwich in one hand and a beer in the other. She had thankfully eaten about half and Rhett gave her a proud smile before saying 'I love you' and heading out the door, he didn't wait for a response - one was rarely given. 

The air had gotten colder but was still unseasonably warm for March. Rhett drove his bike around the streets, the sound of the rubber tires on the asphalt and the crunch of the occasional rocks that would run under them. 

He turned onto Emily's street, houses more spaced out than in his neighborhood. He parked his bike in their driveway, walking to the side door. He rapped on the painted white wood several times, waiting for an answer. 

Emily had been a friend of Rhett's all through high school, she was a year below him but they shared the same lunch period ever since he started tutoring her in her freshman year. They hit it off and have been friends ever since. 

The door opened to a well-lit kitchen. Emily smiling widely and gesturing for Rhett to come inside. She had one of those endearing smiles that made everyone around her feel like doing the same. Blonde, shoulder length hair and ivory skin. 

Emily's mom was finishing cleaning up from dinner, hunched over the stainless steel sink, elbow deep in a big pot. "Hi, Rhett. How're you doing, sweetie." The honeyed voice called over the running water. 

Rhett exchanged pleasantries in his thick southern accent as he sat his backpack at the table that Emily was now seated at. 

She nodded her head to the counter behind her, "I made too much chicken stew tonight. Fixed you a bowl, help yourself." 

He smiled at her kindness and gave a warm and grateful 'thank you' as he retrieved the bowl from the counter top and brought it to the table with Emily. Even though he ate before leaving the house, he wasn't about to turn down Mrs. Fleming's famous chicken stew. 

She had lied, she always did when Rhett came over. Claiming to have cooked too much or some other excuse to make sure he went home with a full stomach and sometimes a plate of leftovers, not just cash from their lesson. Rhett was grateful, it was nice to have a home cooked meal every once in a while. 

He and Emily sat at the table while he downed his bowl of chicken stew and helped her with whatever the lesson was on this week. The time passed by too fast, usually study sessions lasting no more than an hour. Before he knew it, time had come for him to head home. 

He looked at the clock behind Emily's head, she noticed his gaze and asked, "You gotta go straight home or you want to go hang out in my room for a bit?" 

Rhett thought for a moment, they didn't get a chance to spend as much time together now that Rhett wasn't in school. He probably needed to get home, but his mom was probably out at the local bar by now and wouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning. Besides, he wanted to tell her about the dark haired boy that he met at the store today. 

"I can stay a while," he said finally, shoving his notebook into his backpack. 

Emily smiled and clapped her hands in front of her face in an exaggerated show of excitement. Rhett rolled his eyes at his chipper friend as they padded up the stairs, Emily calling to her parents that they were going to her room. 

They walked into her lilac colored bedroom, complete with all the ribbons and bows you would find in a 6 year old girl's room. Emily complained nonstop about how her mom refused to let her redecorate it. Instead it was littered with posters and stickers all over the wall and some of her own artwork on display, and it somehow fit her personality perfectly, purple walls and all. 

She went to her radio and turned it on filling the room with same radio station Rhett heard at work everyday. She jumped onto the bed, followed by Rhett folding his legs under himself and sat beside her. "So, what's up?" She asked, a knowing smile spread across her face. She usually had to do a little more persuading to get Rhett to stay, so she probably knew that he wanted to tell her about something. 

"Well, actually, I saw this guy today..."

"Ohhhhh, Rhett do you have a crush?" She said in a sing song voice, Rhett blushing and the apples of his cheeks rounded, narrowing his line of vision. 

"Shut-up," he quipped, pushing her playfully on the shoulder. Emily was the only person that knew Rhett was gay, he'd told her last year, trusting her enough to share his secret. Rhett hoped she would be understanding, she didn't disappoint, immediately encouraging, almost like she already had a feeling. 

"Dish, who is it?" She asked, rising from the bed and turning the radio up to drawn out their talk of boys, so her parents wouldn't overhear. 

"I don't know. I didn't recognize him. I thought maybe you would know him," There was only one high school in their area so he figured if the boy was new, Emily may have seen him at school. 

"What's he look like?" She asked, Rhett was hoping that she would know of a new kid right off hand and Rhett would save himself the embarrassment of giving an overly complex list of descriptions. 

"Uh - tall," she snorted a laugh, "dark hair, glasses, broad shoulders." He started, thankfully noticing her eyes light up in recognition and she excitedly nodded her head. 

"I bet that's Link. He started last year, moved from... somewhere - I can't remember. He would have been in your grade, he graduates this year." 

The words 'would have been' made his chest hurt. Rhett never _wanted_ to quit school, he had plans after high school, wanting to go to college, wanting to make something of himself. He tried his best to balance his work with school but one had to go, so here he was. A high school drop out working at a gas station and tutoring his former classmates for cash. 

Emily picked up on his change in mood and scooted closer to him, "Sorry. Shouldn't have said that. Have you thought anymore about the GED program?" She asked. 

He shrugged, "I don't know, Em. Those places are just... I don't know."

"You're smart, Rhett. I bet you could get it finished in no time." 

Rhett shrugged again, this wasn't the first time she tried to talk to him into the GED program. He would probably do it eventually but he wasn't quite ready yet. "Link, huh? That's kind of a weird name." He said, desperate to change the subject. 

"Ha, yeah, it's a nickname it think. Good taste though, he's a cutie." She laughed, loud and cheerful. One thing they could bond over now was boys and Rhett loved being able to talk to someone about that portion of his life. 

"Yeah, fuckin' gorgeous. Too bad I looked like a complete idiot in front of him." He chuckled as he admitted it, his face growing hot just thinking about how embarrassing it was. 

"What? You embarrass yourself?" She feigned shock, holding her hand to her chest. 

They melted into a fit of giggles as Rhett told her what had gone wrong earlier that day, during their meeting. From the singing to the awkward stare when Rhett tried regaining his composure and the wrong name - all of it. 

He was mortified, but Rhett was good at not taking himself too seriously and he figured the odds of him running into Link again was slim to none. Especially since he had only just now saw him and he moved here last year sometime. 

Before he knew it he was pedaling his bike riding down the familiar streets on his way home. He pulled up to his house, the windows completely dark inside. He made his way in quietly, just in case his mom, by some miracle, happened to be home and in bed. He walked down the hallway, glancing into his mom's bedroom - empty. 

Rhett was exhausted, he peeled his shirt from his shoulders falling into bed. His thoughts traveled back to the boy from earlier. Scenarios played out in his head about when - or if - they would meet again. As embarrassing as the first encounter was and as much as Rhett would rather not relive that - he longed to see him again. His raven hair falling across his face, the piercing blue eyes, the perfectly pouty lips. Rhett wondered if they would feel as soft as they looked.   
  
"Link," Rhett said to himself, seeing how the name rolled off his tongue. Hearing it made a stupid grin spread across his face as he drifted off into a deep sleep, complete with dreams about the blue eyed beauty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Part 3

The next few days passed uneventfully, Rhett still holding out hope that a certain guy would walk back into the store. He caught himself on more than one occasion looking at the door whenever he heard the familiar chime of the bell just above it. 

His hope was slowly dwindling away with each passing day and by Friday Rhett had decided Link - if that was in fact his name - wouldn't be coming back. _Probably for the best_. He didn't need to make a fool of himself again. 

The day was crawling. Rhett had to cover someone's shift today but in exchange they were taking his shift tomorrow. This would be the first Saturday that he had off in a long time. Not that he had anything to do, but he rarely got a break so he was going to enjoy it. 

By the time 4:00 rolled around, he was alone in the store, Mr. C usually heading out early most Fridays. Rhett was busy restocking some of the snack size chip bags at the front of the store. The boxes weren't heavy but awkward to carry. He stacked two of the boxes on top of each other, lifting them so they rested right in his line of vision. He walked the path many times before, his feet finding the way without his eye's help. 

He ran in to something, bouncing back from it but caught himself before he fell flat of his face. The top box teetering then toppling over. "Woah," he heard a voice say in front of him. 

"Oh, gosh. My bad. I didn't know anyone..." The words caught halfway out of his mouth as the other person stepped back in order for Rhett to see them clearly. 

_It's him._

Looking more handsome than Rhett remembered, the vivid images that filled his thoughts by day and his dreams during the night didn't do the boy justice. _God, he's perfect._ He stood in front of Rhett, hands full and a crooked smile on his face when his eyes met Rhett's. 

"It's okay. I have a habit of sneaking up on you apparently." He laughed.

Rhett giggled at an oddly high pitch and immediately regretted it. _What was that?_

Rhett took a few steps, making it to the rack and setting the box down to quickly retrieve the other one from Link. "Thanks," he said, attempting to keep the tremble out of his voice. Maybe if he didn't say much, he wouldn't embarrass himself yet again. 

"Oh, no problem... Jamie right?" 

The lump in his throat returned, he tried to get the words to surface, to speak them into the room but they just sat in the back of his throat - like a bump on a log, as his mom used to say. Shit! 'No, it's actually Rhett.' That's all you have to say.

Link cleared his throat. "Okay, I guess I'll see you around. Sorry if I messed up your rhythm - at work, you know." Link stumbled over his own words and Rhett realized in his pursuit of trying not to say something stupid, he was coming off as a jerk. 

"Anyway, see ya." He said, turning on his heel and walking away from the taller man. 

Link was almost to the door when Rhett finally found his voice again, croaking out a panicky, "Rhett." Smooth, Rhett. Yell at him from across the store. 

He turned, tilting his head and lifted an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Sorry," Rhett said walking toward him but leaving enough room between the two that he could easily leave if things got awkward - well, more awkward. "My name's actually Rhett, not Jamie. I was wearing the wrong apron the other day. See?" He pulled at the apron with the correct name on it.

Link's face relaxed into another winning smile, "Oh, okay. That suits you better." His hand backed off the door handle. "Well, Rhett. It's nice to meet you. I'm Link." He reached out between the two of them. Rhett's hand went to grab the other boy's and he winced when he realized his hands were clammy. Maybe he won't notice.

Their hands met, the squeeze Link gave Rhett's hand sent sparks up his arm, firing off at every nerve along the way. "Nice to meet you." Rhett said when his hand eventually let go of Link's. 

"So, you remember me from the other day?" Link asked, a hand going to his glasses to adjust them with his thumb and forefinger. A gesture that was wildly adorable and Rhett hoped his knees wouldn't buckle at the sight of it. 

"How could I forget?" The words tumbling out before he had a chance to stop them. Dammit. "Uh, 'cause you know... you caught me singing." He laughed, a little too loudly in the nearly empty store. 

Link chuckled, "Oh yeah." Hand reaching up tousle his hair. As if he couldn't get any cuter, a flush of pink rushed up to his cheeks, traveling down passed the collar of his blue button up shirt. Rhett resisted the urge to imagine pulling that shirt off of him to see how far down the color went. 

"I don't think that I have seen you at school. I'm kind of new around here." 

"Oh, yeah. I - uh graduated last year." He lied, instantly feeling a pang of guilt for it.

"Gotcha. I don't suppose you would be interested in grabbing a bite to eat or some coffee would you?" Link asked, the flush of red never leaving Link's cheeks from before but Rhett could have sworn it got a few shades darker. "I don't know a lot of people, just thought maybe..." His voice getting too quiet for Rhett to understand what he was saying. 

"Yeah, that would - I'd like that." Rhett said trying not to appear too eager but also wanting to express his interest in becoming friends at the very least. "I get off a little later tonight if you wanna do something." 

"Oh," Link nodded his head and Rhett was about to back track when he finished his thought. "You know, that would be great. What time do you get off?" 

"8:00." Rhett answered.

"Okay, you wanna meet somewhere or I can swing by and pick you up. I just live right up there." He pointed up the road in the opposite direction of Rhett's house. 

Rhett nervously admitted, "All I have is a bike, so if you wouldn't mind."

Link shook his head, "Don't mind at all. I'll see you then Rhett." He smiled and winked at Rhett before turning out the door. 

Rhett was alone again. Heart beating in his ears at the thoughts swimming around his head. He wiped his hands on his jeans as he went back to the chip rack to pick up where he left off. It wasn't until then that he noticed Link hadn't bought anything.

Did he come just to see me? Rhett's heart quickened at the thought. 

His hands were on auto pilot for the rest of the afternoon and time dragged on, even slower than before. Rhett could have sworn the time had ticked backwards at one point., drawing out the line of endless customers he rang up for the Friday evening rush. 

He'd promised himself to not so much as glance at the clock on the wall behind him - watched pot, right? But when Travis walked into the store, he knew it was almost time to leave. His stomach was churning and his hands shaky but he was unbelievably excited for what the night could hold. He couldn't remember the last time he was this excited. 

"What's up?" Travis called from the other side of the counter in greeting. 

"Hey,"

The store usually stayed open until 9 pm but on Friday and Saturday it didn't close until midnight. They rotated the nights around to all the employees, even Mr. C was on rotation. They didn't get much business but enough for him to justify staying open on the weekends. 

"Been busy?" Travis asked, fixing his red hair underneath his cap. 

Rhett shook his head, "No more than usual." He started gathering his things to go back to the break room and get ready for the rest of the night. 

"You eager to leave, McLaughlin?" Travis teased, noticing Rhett's rush, a pretty rare occurance. "You got a date or something?" 

Nervously, Rhett chuckled, "Nah, Just going somewhere with a friend." Feeling the heat creeping up his face, he turned to mindlessly tidy up a corner of the desk that didn't really need it. 

"Oh, wow. Rhett's having fun for once. Stop the presses." He ribbed, Rhett knew him well enough to know when he was joking. He didn't mind Travis, they knew of each other from school, Travis was a few years older than Rhett. He was a bit of a party animal, but he worked hard, so Rhett couldn't complain. 

Rhett did have a habit of always being busy. Mostly out of necessity, he was too busy working and taking care of his mom. Most people knew about his mom's drinking problem - small town and all that. But, it was something he'd rather not talk about, still it didn't stop people from prying, even in the most innocent of circumstances. Rhett acted closed off, purposefully avoiding anything that resembled actual friendship, the only exception being Emily.

It was lonely. 

In fact, he was positive if it would have been anyone else that asked him to hang out, he wouldn't have hesitated to say 'no' but there was something about Link. Rhett was drawn to him and he hoped... maybe Link felt the same. 

After giving Travis a half-hearted good-bye, Rhett went to the back to gather his things and head out. He stopped by the employee bathroom to wash his face and make himself look presentable. Almost wishing he would have planned it for tomorrow so he would have time to groom himself properly. He didn't want to wait that long to see Link again, though. 

He walked out of the store, taking a seat on the old bench between the ice storage cooler and the faded red newspaper stand. The streets were busy, the store being just outside of downtown, it wasn't surprising, especially on a Friday night. 

Rhett wished he would have noticed what kind of car Link drove so he could keep and eye out for it. A beam of lights caught him from the other direction, Rhett turning his gaze toward them. It was a Blazer, older model given the rusty spots that speckled the hood and bumper. It was painted a baby blue color and halfway up the side of it the paint changed to cream. 

The truck came to a halt and the horn blasted as he stood up assuming it was Link, but not being able to see into the cab of the truck. 

He tried to ignore the swarming of butterflies deep in his gut and walked to the passenger side. The door opening as he saw Link leaning over the console pushing the door out for him. 

"Hey, need a ride?" Link asked jokingly, eyes sparkling and the corner of his mouth drawn up into a lopsided grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @ mythicalrobyn118


	4. Part 4

Rhett smiled into the car an audible giggle escaping his lips at Link's stupid joke. He climbed in and settled his backpack at his feet, getting comfortable on the rough burgundy seat. 

"So, where were you thinking of going?" Link asked once Rhett shut the door of the truck with a low creak. 

"There's a good BBQ place up the road if your hungry. Best pulled pork you'll ever eat." Rhett said, reaching for the seat belt and tugging. It jerked to a stop before he got it past his shoulder, "Ow," he said instinctively, letting it rest and trying again. 

"Sorry, 'bout that. It sticks sometimes. Here, let me..." Link reached across Rhett, his arm resting on Rhett's chest momentarily. Rhett sucked air into his lungs at the sudden close contact, causing his nostrils to fill with a mix of peppermint and musk, a scent that must be distinctively _Link -_ or Link's truck, Rhett couldn't tell. 

His agile fingers able to pull the seat belt out for Rhett as he draped it across Rhett's chest and pressed it into his hand. Rhett took it from him, knuckles brushing against the other man's, sending goosebumps up Rhett's arm. 

"There you go. Yeah, BBQ sounds great." Link said, throwing the car in drive and driving down the busy street. 

They sat in silence for the short five minute drive, the truck humming below them and the radio filling the cab. 

Soon enough they pulled into the parking lot, both boys hopping out in unison. Rhett grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before meeting Link at the front of the truck. They walked across the gravel parking lot, rocks crunching under their shoes. 

Rhett managed to get a full view of Link's attire for the first time tonight. Still in the jacket and dark jeans he'd seen him in at the store. It made Rhett feel better not having a chance to change from work. 

"After you," Link said, holding the door open for Rhett who nodded a smile and walked in. He couldn't ignore the feeling of Link's eyes on him and he blushed furiously. Sneaking a peek toward him as the other man entered the crowded restaurant and stood beside him, their eyes met but neither looked away. Rhett was immediately giddy at the idea that Link was looking at him the same way Rhett was looking at Link.

They broke eye contact when the lady behind the counter asked to take their order. They ordered their own food, and stood to the side patiently waiting for a different woman in a crimson apron to bring out their plates so they could get a table. 

Link got his food first and headed off into the crowd to find a seat. Rhett half panicked at the thought of loosing him in the crowd, even though he knew it would be nearly impossible to loose anyone in the small shack of a restaurant, no matter how crowded it was.

His food was quick to follow and he made his way into the same crowd that Link did earlier. Relief washed over him as he spotted the boy sitting at the booth, away from most of the noise and music in the middle of the establishment. 

He waved his hand in the air when he spotted Rhett to make sure he saw him. Rhett sat his things down opposite of Link and joined him at the table. 

Although the silence was oddly comfortable, Rhett couldn't wait to learn more about Link. "So, uh Link. Is that a nickname?" He asked. 

"Yeah," Link laughed, a question he obviously got asked a lot. "Short for Lincoln. That's my middle name. First name's Charles." 

Rhett nodded, "I like it. Suits you." digging into the beans in the styrofoam bowl on his plate. Remembering that Link had told him the same when he corrected the Jamie misunderstanding.

"Thanks. I'm actually the third Charles Lincoln Neal," putting his fingers up in air quotes as he said it. "Gotta be different somehow, right?" 

"So, you're new around here?" Rhett asked, knowing the answer but hoping to continue the conversation. The way Link's voice sounded, it was as soothing as any lullaby Rhett had ever heard. 

"My mom and I moved here from Raleigh last summer. I started my senior year in August at Harnett Central. Did you go there?"

Rhett nodded, recalling his earlier lie and without thinking about it too much came clean, "Yeah, I did. I actually... I know I said earlier I graduated last year but that's not exactly true. I actually quit school last year. I would have been going into my senior year too." 

Link's face was neutral, no judgement, that Rhett could perceive anyway. "Oh, so we would have been classmates, huh? Can I ask why you quit? You don't have to tell me, I just..." He shrugged, adjusting his glasses in the cute way that Rhett already adored. 

"It's kind of a long story but mostly... mostly family stuff." Rhett said, hoping Link would be satisfied with that excuse and forgive him for lying. 

"I get it. We moved from Raleigh for the same reasons. My dad left my mom and me after he found him a younger women. After they divorced my mom was miserable being that close to him and his new wife. She got a job opportunity at a Dentist's office here in town and we just picked up and moved." 

Rhett nodded in understanding, not sure why he was opening up to Link so easily. "My dad left my mom and me almost two years ago, took my older brother with him and never came back. I don't even know where they are honestly." He said, bitterness dripping off every word. He snapped out of his pity party and apologized, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this. You don't need to know all my family drama," He laughed nervously.

"Hey, we all got something. I don't really know why I told you all that either." He looked nervous all of a sudden, eyes darting around Rhett's head but never resting on his eyes. "I kind of feel like... like I know you. Like we were always supposed to meet. Is that stupid?" 

Rhett was surprised by the honestly, "No, it's not. I feel the same way. Weird, huh?" 

Link laughed, the nervous energy visibly leaving his body. "You do have a really nice voice by the way. I wasn't just saying that the other day." 

Rhett looked down at his plate, wishing he would have taken his time eating so he would have something to avert his attention. "Thank you. Still pretty embarrassing." He admitted.

"A voice like that, you should be singing all the time." 

The rest of the meal was easily filled with conversation, about their lives up until this point. Rhett hadn't talked this much in... a while. He learned Link loved Merle Haggard, one of his own favorite country artists. He was a pretty picky eater, given the way he picked at some parts of the food on his plate. He was an only child but had some step siblings that he rarely saw. 

Before he knew it, they were back inside Link's truck, Rhett noticeably more comfortable than before. "Well, where to now?" Link asked, his arm propped on the door as the other the steering wheel. 

"You ever been over to the Cape Fear River?" He asked. 

"I don't think so," Link answered skeptically. 

Rhett enthusiastically clapped his hands on his own thigh, "I know this great spot, it's beautiful. You'll love it." 

Rhett had been to the river many times in all of his years in the small town. He remembered riding his bike there after school sometimes or when he needed some time to himself. I had been a kind of sanctuary for him, he wasn't exactly a loner but close friends were few and far between. The river became his confidante, a place he could be himself - especially within the past few years. But right now, not sure of the reason, he wanted nothing more than to share that special place with Link. 

"Okay, just tell me where to go."

They pulled out of the parking lot. The rumble of the truck down the county roads was soothing, rocking Rhett enough for him to close his eyes. He hadn't realized just how tired he was after working a double shift but he never wanted this night to end. 

He yawned and shook his head trying to wake himself up. Link chuckled at him from the driver's seat, "You tired?" 

"I'm fine. Just a long day at work. We're almost there." He pointed to a road on the right hand side just up ahead, "Turn here and you'll run right into it." 

It was a gravel road, the pitch of the truck's hum changing as it hit the dirt and rocks. 

"You're not like some kind of psychopath looking to murder me out here are you?" Link asked, mock worry on his face but quickly smiling again.

"Ha. I wouldn't bring you here for that. I have a different place for bodies," Rhett quipped and the split second look of shock on Link's face made Rhett throw his head back in laughter. Genuine belly laughs; it'd been so long since he had done so, he forgot how therapeutic it could be. Link joined in too. 

He stopped long enough to point to a spot on the side of the road, grass that had been worn down from years of vehicles pulling off the road into the grooves made. 

They exited and Link came around to Rhett's side, who was retrieving his backpack from the floorboard before closing the door, "You can leave that in there if you want, I'll lock the doors." Link said. 

Rhett shook his head, "Nah, I'm good with it. It goes where I do." Realizing it was silly but not caring as much anymore. Link seemed to genuinely want to be friends, Rhett may as well be himself. 

"Okay, well lead the way, man." Link said, holding his hand out toward the well warn trail. Rhett started walking into the woods, the river was only a short distance from where they had parked and Rhett's spot was upstream a little ways, still close, though. 

They walked in silence, Link saying nothing when Rhett veered off the worn path for a smaller, more narrow trail to the side. The night hung heavy around them but the full moon lighting up the woods as they walked. 

They made it to where Rhett could hear the water of the river moving, the sound sent excited shivers through him at the thought of showing Link this place. 

"Almost there," He called over his shoulder, Link right behind him making every step Rhett made. 

Rhett broke through the line of woods, opening to a small bank with tiny stones, worn smooth from the constant lapping of water across their surface. Fine sand just beyond that, trailing off into the river at a gradual decline. The river was calm tonight. When Rhett looked across the slowly shifting water, he saw the tree line, only able to make out the silhouette of the familiar sight. 

"Wow," Link said coming to a stop beside Rhett, their shoulders brushing against one another, and even though Rhett's instinct was to pull back, he stayed and maintained the small amount of contact. The scent filled his nostrils again - it was definitely Link scent Rhett had smell earlier. 

"Yeah, I've loved this place since I was a kid. You're the first person I've brought here," Rhett admitted.

"Really," Link asked in disbelief looking up at Rhett, his blue eyes somehow even brighter in the moonlight. 

Rhett shrugged, attempting to make it out to be no big deal. But, it was a very big deal - for Rhett. For the first time he felt comfortable enough to show someone a part of himself that no one witnessed. 

He'd spent years building up walls - refusing to let anyone in out of fear of getting hurt. Even his relationship with Emily wasn't honest, Rhett constantly hiding bits and pieces of himself from her, for years now. All that was crumbling before him and in front of someone he'd only just met.

Rhett sat his backpack beside the big rock that he usually sat on while he was here. It was close to the ground but had a big surface area, the bottom tilted toward the river and slick from the water moving downstream. Rhett had spent many evenings pondering his life, taking naps, singing out into the air around him, laid out on that rock, the cool breeze caressing his skin as the sun beat down over him. 

Link walked over, taking a seat on the rock, Rhett still standing tall beside it. "This is really cool, Rhett. I'm glad you brought me here." Link turned looking up at Rhett, catching him in a stare at the shorter man. Rhett jerked his head away before their eyes locked. 

"Yeah," Rhett said, not exactly sure what he wanted to say since the words seemed all jumbled in his head. He stared off into the steady moving water once again and they both remained quiet for a while. 

Link cleared his throat after a few moments, "You want to sit down?" He asked. 

"I'm okay," Rhett said regretfully, wanting nothing more than to sit beside him; as much as he would love the feeling of another body pressed closely to him, the feeling of someone else's breathing syncing up with his own - he couldn't.

Link rose from his seat without a word and shoved his hands deep into his pockets and standing next to Rhett - not too close but Rhett could feel the heat radiating off of Link's body, even through his jacket in the cool night air. 

He felt a vibration in his pocket, followed shortly by a ring coming from his phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Part 5

Rhett jerked at the ring coming from his pocket, drawing him out of his dream like state. Link walked away from Rhett to the bank of the river as if the cable tying them together was suddenly severed with the sound. 

Rhett pulled his phone out, flipping it open to stare at the caller ID, it was a familiar number. "Dammit, I'm sorry." He said, looking at Link apologetically. 

Link nodded his head from the shore, never looking back to where Rhett was standing, hands still deep in his pockets kicking the small pebbles at his feet. 

Rhett answered the phone, ending the shrill ringtone, "Hello."

"Hey, Rhett. It's Mac. I need you to come get your mom. Her and a lady got into it at the bar and she got a few good swings in before we could stop her."

Rhett let out an aggravated huff, "Okay, Mac. I'll be right there. Is she..." He looked over his shoulder at Link who was still looking at the river and lowered his voice. "Is she drunk?" 

"Not exactly drunk, but she's in pretty bad shape, man." 

"Okay, give me 'bout fifteen minutes," Rhett said, slapping his phone closed before giving the other man time to respond. He rubbed his forehead in exasperation. _How am I going to explain this?_

"I'm real sorry, man but I gotta get back home." 

Link turned around to face him, "Oh, everything okay?"

Rhett sighed. _Not really. I have to go and pick up my drunk mom from her favorite bar cause she got into a fight._ "Yeah, just mom needs my help." Rhett finally said, hoping to avoid any more questions. 

"Okay, well, you'll have to lead the way out," He chuckled. "I don't think I remember." His smile tight and obviously trying to break the tension suddenly surrounding them for the first time that night. 

Rhett let out a half hearted laugh and staggered back to the car, the joys of the night from earlier washed away like the sand on the banks of the river. 

Link would never want to hang out with him again - not after this. The walk back to the truck was a silent one, Rhett filled with sorrow as his thoughts traveled back to the night just behind them. 

They made it back, tromping over the overgrown grass around the side of the road, the moonlight not seeming as bright as it had only moments ago. They both climbed in shutting the doors in unison. 

"You want me to take you home or do you need a ride somewhere. I don't..."

"You can just drop me off at the store. I gotta get my bike anyway." Giving Link an opportunity out, eyes fixed on the woods just on the other side of the window. 

If Link responded, Rhett didn't hear him and soon they were speeding back through the country roads on their way back into town. They came to a halt at the stop sign just before they turned onto the main road when Link cleared his throat. 

"I'm sorry if I did something to make you uncomfortable." Rhett looked over at him in the driver's seat, his face crinkled, making him look much older than he was. 

"You didn't. I just..." There was a pregnant pause as Rhett thought about what to tell him. He didn't want to tell him why he really needed to leave but he also didn't want Link to think that he was the reason. "My mom got into some trouble at a bar and the owner called me to come pick her up."

Rhett winced as he spoke the words but Link didn't stop him so he continued, "She likes to drink a little too much and she has a real bad temper. Not a good mix." 

_He's going to drop me off at the store and I'm never going to see him again._

"Do you need me to help you. I don't imagine it would be easy to get you and your mom home on a bike." Rhett stared at the boy across from him, not only did he not bat an eye at Rhett's family dysfunction but he was willing to help. 

"Yeah, it's not easy. A ride would be nice. Thank you." Rhett said, implying that he had in fact done it more than once. 

"Okay, we can swing by the store to get your bike first then go pick up your mom." Link pulled off down the street, less busy than when they traveled it before. "Sound good?"

Rhett nodded and honestly wondered if Link had heard him correctly. 

Ten minutes later they pull into the bar parking lot, only a few blocks from Rhett's house. Rhett opened his door and saw Link reach for the door handle too. He stopped him, "I'll go in and get her. You stay out here."

"Are you sure?" 

Rhett nodded, "I'll be right back." Quickly hopping out of the truck before Link had time to argue. 

As soon as he opened the door, the familiar scent of beer and moldy wood wafted around him. Rhett had passed the threshold of this bar too many times. Mac would call him to come get his mom when she got too drunk and Mac got tired of watching out for her. 

Mac saw him as he entered in the smoky lighting, Rhett waved at him. He nodded toward the front of the bar and Rhett followed his line of vision. At one of the booths beside the door, his mom was slumped over the table with her head in her arms. 

"Mom," Rhett touched her shoulder gently and she jerked, looking up at him. Her eyes bloodshot, the color almost not visible in the haze of the bar. Her left eye was slightly swollen and red, a small cut appearing just above her cheekbone. 

She didn't say anything, to Rhett's surprise, she was always ready for any sort of confrontation it seemed. He reached out to help her up, "Come on, let's get you home." 

She nodded and stood, swaying just the slightest at the movement making Rhett think Mac probably lied about her not being drunk. 

He grabbed her under her shoulder to keep her steady, Rhett hovering over her small frame as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Still saying nothing, they walked out slowly to the parking lot and up to Link's truck. 

Link jumped out when he saw them coming and walked around, opening the passenger door for Rhett. After some awkward maneuvering, Rhett managed to get her into the truck as she slumped down in the middle seat where Link had lifted to console up for an extra seat. Rhett squeezed his tall frame in beside her. 

Rhett gave Link directions to his house, the truck otherwise silent aside from their steady breathing. They pulled into the short driveway, the headlight illuminating the front of their run down old house. He felt a pang of shame for his living conditions, afraid of what the other boy must think of him after tonight. 

He hurriedly escaped the confines of the truck and was gently pulling her out from the middle of the long bucket seat. She was nearly asleep and Rhett hoped he could get her into the house without much trouble. 

Link walked up behind Rhett, seemingly ready to assist if he needed but all Rhett could feel were the eyes judging his every move, judging his mom, judging Rhett. His face flushed at the realization and he hoped the dark night shielded the new color. 

When Rhett lowered his mom to the ground, she jerked, suddenly waking up and seeming confused by her present surroundings. She looked up at her son, eyes wide then fixed her gaze on the brunet behind him, "Who's this?" she spat.

"Mom, this is Link, he gave us a ride home." Rhett said and his body tensed at the edge to her voice. _Not now, Momma. Please._ He silently pleaded with her.

As if hearing Rhett's thoughts she looked him up and down then turned toward the house, staggering only slightly on her way to the front porch. Rhett quietly stepped by her side to help her into the house. She flinched away, "I can walk, dammit." 

Rhett immediately let go of her shoulders and offered his hands up in surrender. She mumbled something under her breath, walking to the house in jerky movements. 

Rhett's skin grew hot, his whole body feeling like it could burst into flames right there in his front yard. He kept his vision on the ground, afraid to look up, afraid of what he might see when he did. 

The whole night had been perfect and it all washed away with one poorly-timed phone call. 

"Sorry you had to... to do this. Thanks for the ride. I - I appreciate it." Rhett said, dragging his back pack from the floorboard and getting his bike from Link that he had already retrieved from the back. He all but ran to the front door. 

"Rhett," he heard the call from behind him and against his better judgment turned around to face him. "I'll see you 'round." Link waved to him and Rhett nodded solemnly and hurried inside the house, closing door behind him. 

He stood behind the door silently until he heard the truck outside crank up and drive away. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

He replayed the night over in his head and mourned the lost relationship that hadn't even been established yet. He felt stupid for it - missing something he never had to begin with. 

He took a deep breath, letting the sorrow wash out of him and squared his shoulders as he walked down the hallway.

He helped his mom get into bed after washing her face the best he could with a cold wash rag. As he turned her lights off to her bedroom, he turned back for one last look into the room. "Thank you, Rhett." She said quiet and muffled by the pillow under her face. 

_There she is._

His mom, the woman he grew up with, the woman who nurtured and cared for him. She'd grown hard and calloused over the years but every once in a while, her old light would shine through. Only then did Rhett realize how much he missed her. 

"Love you, Momma." He closed the door staggering to his room, a mix of exhaustion and sadness pulling him down to the bed. He laid in the darkness, eyes afraid to close, if he did he would only be met with images of Link; the comfort Rhett felt when he was with him, the way his hair glistened and his eyes seemed brighter in the moonlight. 

He longed to be wrapped in his arms, a feeling he didn't know what to do with. He'd grown so immune to the constant feeling of emptiness in his heart. Whatever this feeling was - Rhett didn't have a name for it yet - it scared him but somehow at the same time he suddenly yearned for it.

He didn't remember going to sleep, but he remembered his dreams - he always remembered his dreams. And, like every other night since they met, Link was there. But, this time so was the ache in his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is super cathartic for me to write and I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks for the Kudos and Comments :)


	6. Part 6

The next morning Rhett woke up with the sun shining into the cracks of the white blinds worn into a dingy cream color over the years. He had slept late, but not good. Restless and worrisome, tossing and turning on into the night and early morning.

He laid in bed for a long time, replaying the previous night over and over again in his head; the relief he felt when he shared so much of himself with Link, the giddiness of showing him Rhett's spot by the river, the devastation when he got that stupid phone call. 

He heard a muffled voice call him from down the hallway. Knowing he would have to get up at some point, he lifted himself from off his bed and trudged down the already bright hallway. The voice called again and there was something strange about the way it sounded -Rhett couldn't put his finger on what was different. 

He opened the door to his mom's room, assuming that's where she would be but when he pushed the door open, the room was empty. His forehead creased and he called out, "Mom," into the empty room. 

"Down here," She called from what sounded like the living room. Rhett backed out of her bedroom and headed that way. 

He rounded the corner, seeing her sitting up on the couch, a thin blanket tossed over her body. "Mom, you okay?" He asked, going around the couch and looking at her face for the first time in the morning light. 

She gave a sad smile and nodded, "It's not as bad as it looks. You know I bruise easy." She winced as she brought a finger to her cheek where the small cut was and an ugly purple bruise circling around it. 

"Here, let me get you something," He said hastily running into the kitchen for an ice pack from the freezer. He wrapped it with a pale yellow dish rag and brought it back to her. "Hold this on there. I'm gonna get you a bandage." 

Rhett looked through their old first aid kit in the bathroom, finally finding a small band-aid in the very bottom along with a small sample size package of antibiotic ointment. 

He sat on the coffee table, motioning for her to move the small ice pack and wiped it as gently as he could with the towel.

She hissed at the rough texture but quickly stifled the groan. 

"Sorry," Rhett said, cleaning it enough to put the ointment on, he fumbled with the tiny bandage in his big hands but eventually covered the scrap, "That better?" He asked and smiled proudly at his handiwork. 

"Thanks, hun." She said, bringing her hand to rest on the top of his. The term of endearment only came out every once in a while. It warmed him, comforted him in a way he never knew he needed until he heard it. 

"Welcome, Momma." He patted her hand rested on top of his own. "You want something to eat?" 

She nodded, Rhett knowing his mom was back for the time being and he wanted to prolong it with every fiber of his being. To spend all the time he could with her before he was robbed of his happiness once again and far too soon. 

He spent his off day with her. He cleaned up around the house, did some odd and end things to keep busy but mostly just existed with her. Sitting on the couch together, as the TV blared the soap operas that played on rerun throughout the day. Sharing meals together, she ate well for the first time in a long time. 

Sorrow sat in when most of the day was gone, the evening sun casting an orange glow just outside the window and he realized soon that things would go back to normal and he would be alone again. 

It wasn't late by any means but his mom curled up on the sofa, eyes heavy with her dark curls falling over her face. 

He patted her shoulder and asked, "Momma, you wanna go to bed?" 

"Yeah, I'm real tired." 

She shouldn't tire this easily, not at her age. Her body was giving up on her, and she was making it worse with the way she treated it sometimes - most of the time. Rhett often wondered if something else was going on but the few times he mentioned going to the doctor, he was met with anger. He dropped it then, knowing it was a lost cause to talk her into anything she didn't want to do. 

He helped her from the couch and they made their way to the bedroom, her small frame pushed against his hip, much like the night before. Tonight felt different though, Rhett feeling more at peace, when last night he felt lost. 

\---------

  
Rhett came back from his lunch break, seeing Mrs. Millie sitting behind the register, reading one of her usual sleazy romance novels. "I'm back," He announced in greeting as he headed back to get his apron on. 

She nodded in response, waving her hand in the air as if to say, 'I see you but I'm busy.'

Rhett laughed to himself. Mrs. Millie reminded him of his own grandmother; sugar sweet but she had reacted the same way when Rhett was little and he came rushing in from the outside to tell her something while she was in the middle of one of her shows. 

Rhett got busy with his usual duties, sweeping the floors and cleaning the glass to the stand up coolers, humming along to the radio station. 

Rhett had made it to the third cooler when Mrs. Millie called from the front after ringing up a customer and wishing them a good Sunday. "Rhett, I meant to tell you. Someone came by to see you yesterday."

Rhett's eyebrows shot up, intrigued by the comment he closed the cooler and walked the short distance to the front of the store, Windex and a dirty paper towel still in his hands, "Who was it?" 

She had put her book down and was cleaning the counter by the register. "A young man, uh, Lincoln I believe is what he said his name was."

Rhett's heart quickened at the mention of his name and all he said was, "Oh."

"Nice boy. He said he didn't have your number and thought he may be able to catch you at work. 'Course I offered to give it to him but he wouldn't take it. Said he'd rather get it from you himself." 

"Really," Rhett said almost in disbelief that Link would want anything to do with him after the crazy night just a few days ago. 

"Mmhmm," She agreed, nonchalantly. "I told him you were scheduled for today and he said he would try to stop by." She went on to say she was going to run some errands around town for... something. Rhett couldn't concentrate on her words after receiving this new information about Link. _What was he after exactly? Why would he want Rhett's number?_

Rhett was so lost in his own thoughts, he barely noticed Mrs. Millie waving good-bye out the front door, her big hand bag by her side and heavy coat wrapped around her. 

Rhett went back to cleaning, that's something he knew, something he could do without much thought. Of course, that left his thoughts open to constant questions about Link. _Would he really show up today? Just to ask for Rhett's number? Does he still want to be friends?_

Then he questioned whether or not he looked presentable, looking down at his long sleeve waffle textured red shirt and jeans. Then he slightly panicked realizing with the green apron he looked like a giant Christmas tree. 

"Ugh," he huffed and put the cleaning supplies away, resolving to finish it later. 

He went behind the counter, sitting at the bar stool they had beside it. He busied his mind with a crossword puzzle from a small stack of books that Mr. C kept behind the counter. 

The first customer he had since Mrs. Millie left came in twenty minutes later. They quickly grabbed what they needed and made their way to Rhett. They made small talk, mostly one sided, and as Rhett bagged their Mountain Dew and Doritos the bell chimed. 

Rhett glanced over to nod greeting them into the store but when he saw who it was he couldn't help the broad smile that stretched across his face. The smile returned from the boy at the door. 

Rhett snapped out of his trance, handing the bag over to the customer as they exchanged good-byes. They both watched him swing the door open and walk outside into the small parking lot. 

It was a moment before either of them spoke, Rhett fearing if he did, Link would vanish like in so many of his dreams. 

Link broke the silence, striding over closer to where Rhett was standing, "Hey," he said apprehensively.

Rhett cleared his suddenly dry throat and threw the greeting back at him, hoping he didn't sound as foolish as he felt. 

"I came by yesterday to see you. The lady said you were working today. I hope you don't mind me dropping by but I didn't get your number the other night and I just..." 

"Uh, yeah. Mrs. Millie mentioned it. Did I leave something in your truck or can I give you some money for the ride?" Rhett offered, refusing to believe that Link might actually still want to be friends with someone like him. It was better to keep his standards low. 

"Oh, no. No. I..." Link suddenly seemed nervous and Rhett wished he could disappear. He was just coming to make sure Rhett didn't expect anything from here on out. Link being the nice guy that he is, wanted to let Rhett down gently. 

"I had a really nice time the other night. I was hoping I could get your number and we could do it again sometime." Link blurted out, making all the words run together. 

Before Rhett could filter the words, they poured out, "You still want to be friends?" 

Link looked at him quizzically, "Of course. Why wouldn't I want to be friends?" 

Rhett felt his face grow hot at the question and couldn't think of any other way to say it, "With everything about my mom, I just figured you'd..." He laughed nervously, fidgeting with the tie on his apron. 

Link looked even more confused at those words, "Hey, like I said before, we all have our baggage. But, I hope I didn't give you the impression that I... I mean, I really had fun the other night and I'd like to be friends. If - if that's okay with you."

He ran his fingers through his dark hair, pushing it back out of his face. 

Rhett felt embarrassed for a moment but it quickly turned into a flush of adoration. Link had given him no indication that he never wanted to see him again. Rhett had let his mind run away again, convincing himself that he wasn't worthy of any sort of relationship. 

"I'd like that a lot," Rhett replied.

Link smiled, "Good, would it be okay if we exchanged numbers?" 

"Yeah," Rhett said, getting his phone from his pocket and handing it over to Link. 

"Whatcha doing today?" Link asked after putting his own phone back in his pocket. 

"You're looking at it, brother." 

Link hummed, nodding his head looking around the store, like he was seeing who else was there. "Well, would it be okay if I hang out for a bit? I don't wanna get you in trouble but..." 

"No - I mean, yeah. You could hang out. You won't get me in trouble." Rhett stumbled over his words. "I mean it's kind of boring." 

"Yeah, but so is sitting at home alone. I'd rather be here." Link hesitated, looking right into Rhett's eyes, "with you." 

Rhett let his own mouth turn up into a smile, wondering how someone could be this genuinely good.


	7. Part 7

Rhett stayed seated at the bar stool while Link found a spot against the back of the counter propped up at Rhett's feet. Rhett thought he looked adorable sitting with one leg under him and the other pulled up to his chest. 

The conversation flowed just as easily as it had the few days prior. It was so easy, Rhett wondered how he was able to carry on a conversation with anyone else.

Rhett rang up a handful of people that had filed in, mostly the usual customers who were in and out quickly. Talking about the same things they did everyday coming into the store. 

Rhett was laughing at something Link said when the bell sounded. He turned his head over to flash a smile at whoever came in. Mrs. Millie stepped inside the door, her warm smile leading the way. 

"Mrs. Millie," Rhett jumped up from his seat and hoped to give Link fair warning that his boss was back since he was hidden out of sight behind the counter. 

Rhett blushed, unsure why he felt guilty for having a friend there to talk to. Many of the young employees did the same thing. This was the first time that Rhett ever had anyone there for him, though. It felt odd.

"Hey, Honey. It didn't get too crazy did it?" She asked making her way up the counter, already knowing Sundays were pretty slow, with most people in town going to church then staying at home preparing for the workweek ahead. 

"Nah," Rhett assured her as he saw Link from the corner of his eye get up from his position on the floor. 

"Oh, well hi there." She looked startled. "I didn't see you back there." 

"Hi, I'm Link from yesterday..." He stuck his hand out to shake hers.

She nodded, "I remember. I see you caught up with Rhett." She looked over at the tall boy who was still blushing for whatever reason. 

"Yes, ma'am." Link shot a crooked smile over at Rhett that did nothing to ease the flush of his cheeks. 

Rhett felt the need to explain what they were doing, "We were just talking. It's been slow and I didn't think you would mind if he stayed for a while." 

She waved her hand in the air, walking past Link to put her things back behind the counter. "Oh my goodness. Calm down, Rhett. I don't mind you having a friend keep you company." She smiled at them both and Rhett watched her walk to the back room. "I'll be in the office if you need me." 

Rhett looked back over at Link who's blue eyes were still locked on Rhett, smirking. "What?" Curious if his blush had been that obvious and trying not to fidget too much under the attention. 

"Nothing," Link broke eye contact, looking down at the floor and Rhett could have sworn he saw a hint of pink on his cheeks too. 

His smile was infectious, Rhett had known that since their first meeting but something about the way Link looked at him just then, it warmed him from the inside out and Rhett never wanted that feeling to leave him. 

He shook his head, deciding to put his hands to work and finish the coolers from before.

"I should probably finish cleaning the doors," He noticed Link's shoulders slump before he finished. "You wanna help? I could use and extra set of hands." He joked, making it very obvious he would be grateful for the company. 

Link chuckled, noticeably relieved that Rhett had invited him to stay, "Sure."

Link helped Rhett by holding each of the doors open as Rhett sprayed it with Windex and wiped it down. A job he had clearly done many times before without any help. But they continued talking over the hum of the coolers in the background. 

Rhett noticed the day passed pretty quickly after Link showed up and before he knew it, he only had about twenty minutes left of his shift. 

"You got plans the rest of the day?" Link asked as he followed Rhett to the front of the store. 

Rhett shrugged, noncommittally, apprehensive of what Link may suggest. 

"Well, my mom is cooking a roast tonight. Would you wanna come over? We could hang out in my room after that. I got lots of movies - or games." 

It's not that Rhett didn't want to, he did, but new places made him nervous and he tried his best to avoid them, if possible. He searched for an excuse, but couldn't bring himself to tell Link no, "Uh, I'd have to okay it with my mom. So I'm not sure." 

Link nodded, his fingers drummed against the wood of the counter. "Well, shoot me a text if you're able to. Thanks for letting me stay today, I guess I'll see you later."

Rhett nodded his less than enthusiastic good-bye as he watched Link leave out the door. He caught Link turning to look back slightly and noticed a smile, whether he was smiling to himself or at Rhett, he didn't know. 

Rhett made it home, determined to at least ask his mom if he could go over to Link's house. Hoping that the good day she had yesterday somehow seeped into today. 

He opened the door, sensing as soon as he did that no one else was inside the house. His mom probably already at the bar getting an early start to the evening. He sat his things down and continued over to the couch, falling down on it with a sigh. 

It had been a good day. He'd had three good days in a row - a pretty rare event in Rhett's world. 

They weren't always bad, not by any means but just - days. Stuck right in the middle between the two, neither good nor bad. Most days he just survived. But now, he knew what having good days felt like. He didn't want to go back to simply existing. 

He enjoyed Link's company, enjoyed having a real, honest to God friend and damn it he wanted to spend more time with him. 

Before he could change his mind, he dug his phone out and opened Link's contact. 

_Rhett: Mom said it was fine_

It was the longest minute of his life as he waited for a response. What if he changed his mind? What if he thought Rhett was too odd to hang out with? He tried to push the negative thoughts out of his mind. 

Thankfully his racing doubts came to a stop when his phone chimed in his hand. 

_Link: Great. I'll be over to pick you up in 20?_

_Rhett: Sounds good_

It gave Rhett enough time to change, picking out the best shirt he had and a pair of not-so-worn jeans. He looked in the mirror assessing his outfit, neglecting the question as to why he cared so much about looking good for Link. 

They hadn't discussed it but Rhett was pretty sure Link was straight. The chances of running into another gay guy in Bum Fuck North Carolina were slim to none. It was just Rhett's luck to fall for a guy that's straight. 

By the time he styled his hair and brushed his teeth (why did he feel the need to do that?) He stepped onto the porch to wait for Link's truck. Unfortunately, it gave his mind time to wander to all the ways that he could screw up tonight. 

Rhett was never good at the social thing, even though he worked in customer service, technically - but that was different. Non-personal interaction was easy for Rhett, it was his default, honestly. Small talk about the weather, the school sports team making it to the championship, all that bullshit that people liked to hear. Formal handshakes and nods at precisely timed intervals.Personal talk was a whole different ballgame and he still couldn't figure out why he was this comfortable with Link after only knowing him a short time - what was it, three days? Link pulled up shortly after in the driveway and Rhett bounded down the stairs, thankful for the distraction, he jumped up to the passenger side of the truck. 

"Hey, man." Link said as Rhett situated himself in the seat, that somehow felt more comfortable than any seat in his own home.

"Hey," Rhett said closing the door with a thud. 

"Man, you look nice. I should have changed, I guess." Link chuckled as he backed out of the driveway. 

Rhett, right away was flustered, thinking maybe he had tried too hard. Link must have sensed the tension stiffen his shoulders because he quickly put his hand up, waving the comment away. "Relax, I'm kidding. You look nice, Rhett." 

God the way he said his name. If Rhett lost his hearing right that very moment, he would be happy knowing that the last thing he heard was Link's voice drawing out that one syllable word. 

"Thanks," was all he managed to get passed the big smile that made his face ache. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Not sure how I feel about this chapter, honestly. I hope you like it though.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags added!

Link pulled into a driveway with a small sedan in the carport. It was brick with red shutters, the front porch had small planters on either side of the door, Rhett couldn't see any plants in them but they had intricate designs and didn't need plants there to be inviting.

Link killed the truck's engine right behind the car, "Mom's still cooking. We got maybe half and hour." He said as they both exited the truck and headed past the car to the door just on the other side of it. Rhett followed behind Link much like Link had done at the store earlier today. 

His stomach was churning. It felt so official with Rhett going to his house, meeting his mom, eating dinner. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart as he trailed behind Link, casually walking up the two steps to the door.

A rush of warm air flushed from the door as they stepped inside, leading right into the kitchen. Beside the stove, a petite woman stood, Rhett assuming it was Link's mom, a flower apron strapped around her waist thread bare from years I spent in that room. 

Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Link walk through the door. "Link," she said, wiping her hands on a dish towel hanging from her pocket. She walked around the L shaped counter embracing Link in a hug then breaking it and heading for Rhett, arms still outstretched.

He stepped back, extending his hand out in between them, hoping she would accept it, as it was as warm of a greeting Rhett could muster. "Rhett McLaughlin. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

She stopped short of her destination, startled by the formal hello but grabbed Rhett's hand and smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you, sweetie."

She turned and continued her cooking, it smelled heavenly, Rhett had to admit, taking in the scent of the kitchen still standing somewhat awkwardly just in front of the door. Incredibly unsure of himself, the deep breaths he just took not calming the butterflies in his stomach. "It'll be ready shortly. Y'all go have fun, I'll holler when it's ready." 

Link told her thanks and gestured for Rhett to follow him. They entered Link's bedroom, somewhat small, only furnished with a twin bed, a dresser and a small TV on a wooden table with stacks of movies and a cluster of wires underneath. 

"You can just set your stuff anywhere." Link gestured vaguely around the room. Rhett let his backpack drop to the floor beside the door while Link took a seat comfortably on the floor beside the TV stand. 

"I figured we could watch a movie after dinner but you can check out what I have now." Rhett nodded and took a seat in front of Link, facing him instead of sitting side by side. 

"The food smells amazing. Does your mom cook a lot?" Rhett asked as Link busied himself with straightening the mix of VHS tapes and sleeves. 

"When she can. She will usually, especially on Sundays since it's the the only day she is guaranteed off. Between her normal hours and emergency stuff , she's working everyday."

"Oh," Rhett replied, joining Link in sifting through the movies. 

"She works a lot more now that I'm older," Link shrugged. "Don't need a babysitter anymore."

"Yeah," Rhett picked up a copy of 'Groundhog Day' and smiled, "What about this one?" He didn't want to overstep but he really wanted to see it. 

Link nodded, "Good choice, man." 

Rhett was quiet, his remote mode when he was nervous. Meeting Link every other time, Rhett had been in familiar surroundings, things Rhett was used to. But, new place, new people - Rhett felt overwhelmed and tried his best to hide it.

He wiped his forehead, sweat beading there even though Rhett wasn't hot - he was cold. _No! Not here. Not in front of him!_ He felt his chest tighten, trying to draw in a breath but feeling a burn instead of relief. 

"Hey, you okay?" Link asked Rhett as he reached his hand out to him. Rhett panicked, it was too much to handle and before he could stop himself, he flinched away from Link. 

Link withdrew his hand immediately, shocked at Rhett's reaction to his touch - almost touch. His eyes wide and apologetic. _This is too much_ , Rhett thought. "M'sorry." He chocked out. He needed to leave, needed to get back to his house, needed to escape Link's look of horror at Rhett's meltdown.

He stood, awkwardly getting his long legs under him to run to the door. Somehow Link beat him there and planted himself in the middle. "Woah, Rhett. What's wrong?" He held his hands up. 

"I'm sorry. This... This was a mistake. Shouldn't have... shouldn't have come." Rhett's heart was nearly beating out of his chest and he stuttered over every word. _Calm down. Deep breaths._ He tried to tell himself. His body wasn't listening - it never listened, not when he let himself loose control like this. 

"Okay, Rhett," Link said carefully. "I think you're having a panic attack. Have you had them before?" Rhett nodded quickly averting his eyes and looking at everything except the boy in front of him. "Okay, it's gonna be fine. I don't want you leaving and something happening. So, how about we sit on the bed and you can catch your breath? That sound okay?"

Rhett's mind was cloudy, his body in overdrive. He knew deep down Link was right, even if he did get out of the house, he'd still have to walk home. That trip couldn't be taken in his condition right now. 

Eventually he nodded and saw Link relax the tiniest bit in front of him. "Okay, good. Okay, I won't touch you... unless you need me." He waited for Rhett to move to his bed, he didn't remember making the move but suddenly he was sitting on the edge tentatively. 

Link came to sit leaving ample room between them but close enough to let Rhett know he wasn't alone. "Is it okay if I talk to you? I don't want to make you uncomfortable... I tend to ramble but you can just tell me to shut-up, it won't hurt my feelings." 

Rhett nodded and Link started talking without missing a beat. "Just breath. You're safe here, listen to my breathing. Match my breaths. That's it." Rhett closed his eyes, listening to Link's steady breathing, like he instructed. His chest was still tight, aching every time he tried to draw in a deep breath, cutting it painfully short.

Usually Rhett found some place private and waited for it to pass. Sometimes it lasted only minutes and sometimes it could last hours. He'd never let anyone see him during one of his episodes. He was a man. Men weren't supposed to have strong emotions like this. He needed to get a grip.

Link was still talking but Rhett didn't comprehend words, focusing instead on the rhythm of his voice, slow and careful. He could feel his heart slow down, making it a little easier to breath. 

Rhett realized how comforting it was to not be completely alone, how nice it was to have someone there to keep him grounded, get him through to the other side of whatever was taking over his body. 

He reached over, searching for confirmation that Link was still there, even though he could hear his voice still talking. Link's hand caught Rhett's as if reading his mind and squeezed it firmly, the warmth of it spreading up his arm and into his chest.

Rhett clung to it, like a child holding on to a balloon at the county fair, clutching it close - afraid if they let it go it would fly away, disappearing into the sky above, never to be seen again. 

His breathing steadied, faster than it ever has. Having someone there talking him through it, touching him. Although he wasn't sure if just anyone would have the same effect or if it was specifically Link that was making him feel better. 

He finally opened his eyes, his face still wet with sweat. He glanced over at Link, aware of the flush rushing to his cheeks, embarrassment setting in as the panic left his body. 

"I'm sorry," Rhett said, feeling the need to apologize.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Rhett." Link insisted, still grasping his hand and rubbing small soothing circles with his thumb over Rhett's hand. "Can I get you something. Water or..."

He was cut off by a voice coming down the hallway, "Boys, it's ready." Link's mom rounded the corner of the doorway. Link let go of Rhett's hand, it falling to the bed with a thud, Rhett missing the comfort it brought, something no other touch has ever done.

"Okay, Momma. Give us a few minutes." He nervously rubbed his hands over his jeans, flashing her an uncomfortable smile. 

Her eyes darted between the two boys sitting on the bed, Rhett was sure he looked like a complete mess after what just happened. He tried his best to push the thoughts down, determined not to let his mind run away again. It was easier this time, now that he had Link beside him. 

"Okay. Well don't take too long. Don't want it to get cold." She turned and headed back toward the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos! Y'all keep me going you lovely beasts🥰🥰🥰


	9. Part 9

"Are you feeling better?" He asked when his mom disappeared down the hallway. 

Rhett nodded, wiping the sweat that had beaded up around his hairline. 

"We can stay in here longer if you need to." Link assured him, voice soothing as ever. 

"I think I'm okay now. I'm actually really hungry." He chuckled, trying to cut the tension that had built in the room. 

Link hopped up from the bed, "Well, let's go get some grub." 

Rhett pulled Link back into the room before he stepped into the hallway. Link turned around, eyes wide, obviously concerned again. He felt the warmth of Link's body but reluctantly let go when he had his attention, "Thank you, Link."

The words coming up short, but Rhett hoped Link understood how much he appreciated the simple act that had clearly brought them closer together. Link gave Rhett an understanding smile and a nod before heading out the door again. 

Rhett was more relaxed through dinner. Mrs. Sue ended up being as easy to talk to as Mrs. Millie and he warmed up to her rather quickly. Her pot roast was amazing and the mashed potatoes she made were better than any he had ever had. He made a point to tell her so, too. 

It was nice having dinner like a family, sitting at a table together with warm conversation. Even though Link and his mom were technically a "broken" family, by most people's standards, Rhett had never felt so much love in a room. 

After he and Link cleared the table, they excused themselves back to his room and Rhett made himself comfortable on the carpeted floor once again. The earlier nerves he felt washed away. 

Link got the movie set up and turned the lights off then closed the door to his bedroom. Rhett tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach at being totally alone with Link. He settled on the floor at the foot of the bed so he faced Rhett, having to turn his head to see the TV. 

The volume was low enough that the boys could comfortably talk over it easily enough and the dim lighting in the room made it easier to steal glimpses at the handsome and kind boy that sat just a few feet away from Rhett. His glasses reflecting the blue-green light of the TV that flickered across his face. 

Link caught Rhett in a particularly obvious stare, Rhett turned back to the TV quickly, trying to hide his blush and the sly smile that was sneaking onto his face. "Thanks for inviting me over." 

"I've had fun. Sorry about... earlier. Are you feeling okay?" Rhett glanced over at Link who was holding contact with Rhett now, his voice back to that of concern. 

Rhett nodded, debating on giving Link an explanation for his reaction earlier. "Yeah, I just... sometimes I get a little overwhelmed. New places and new people you know. My mind always goes to the worst case scenario." He left out the fact that Link makes his heart beat a hundred times faster than normal. 

Link seemed to look more concerned after Rhett spoke, his eyes sad. "It's not you, I promise." Rhett assured, "It's just new things, it can be a little much sometimes."

Link hummed at Rhett's explanation, but still didn't relax. Rhett hoped he wasn't blaming himself for the way Rhett acted. "I didn't know that you - I feel like I kinda..." Link shook his head and lowered his gaze to the floor. 

Rhett once again felt like he was oversharing and he wondered if the need to tell Link everything for no apparent reason would ever go away. Rhett said nothing and instead got up from his position, Link looking up to watch him as he walked to where Link was sitting. He folded his long legs up under him and rested his back on the foot of the bed, mirroring Link. 

He took a deep breath, "I come from a pretty messed up family. My dad... he wasn't the nicest guy, had a temper. It didn't really start 'til I was older. I'm not sure why but I always got the worst of it, my older brother just made it worse for me most of the time. It was good that they left but it still..." Rhett was unsure how to finish the sentence. He'd never really told anyone about it. Not that people didn't have their suspicions when Rhett showed up at school with unexplained bruises and scraps. 

Rhett couldn't put into words why he felt the need to avoid most touches, he didn't think about it much honestly. There weren't a whole lot of people that tried getting close to him. And aside from Mrs. Millie no one made a move to touch him affectionately. He was still unsure why he was letting Link into his fucked up world, "I'm just not the best at interacting with people." 

"Shit, Rhett. I'm sorry that happened to you. I - I don't know what to say." Link fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "Did all that have a bearing on you quitting school?" 

The movie still played in the background but all their attention was focused on each other. 

"They had left by then but working full time and going to school was rough. I would get home late, then with homework, studying for tests, and taking care of Mom. I was a zombie. The original plan was for me to get my GED. Just haven't gotten around to that part."

"That's great. What's your plan after that?" Link asked, implying that Rhett would be getting his diploma, regardless. Something that Rhett was still very apprehensive about. 

"Uh, haven't really thought about it." Rhett said. "What about your plans - after graduation, I mean." Hoping to take the attention off of himself if only for a moment. 

"College, I guess." He shrugged, "NC State maybe. I've thought about moving to California, too. I wanna go to film school." 

"Wow, cool! I couldn't imagine moving clear across the country. That's terrifying." Rhett was overwhelmed just thinking about it. 

"Yeah, it would be scary but worth it, I think. Bigger risk, bigger reward." Link laid his head back against the wooden foot board, causing a low thud. 

Rhett looked back at the movie, Link still seemed like he was working through everything that Rhett had told him. Rhett put his hand beside the other boys that was on the floor between them, he pushed his fingers in so they touched Link's and held them there.

It was a small gesture but Rhett hoped that it conveyed just how much he wanted Link in his life. He'd never felt an urge so strong. 

"I know I come with a lot of baggage but I _really_ want to be friends. I've never felt this kind of connection with someone and if I'm being honest, it scares the crap outta me." Rhett's eyes flitted to the floor, "I just - I don't trust too many people and that's a hell of a habit to break." 

Link gave Rhett a sad smile, "I'm not gonna hurt you." 

As much as Rhett wanted to believe Link, he couldn't. There was no way for Link to know what could happen in the future between them. But for the first time, he was willing to pretend - at least for now. 

He turned to face the TV again, but only focusing on the small burning touch of Link's fingers. Only wishing he could interlace them with his own and hold on until he felt whole again.

Rhett didn't see Link steal more than a few glances over at him, each time with a loving smile on his face and an overwhelming urge to pull his tall body close to his own and never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr y'all! I'd love to be friends - mythicarobyn118 :) Thanks for reading


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *New Tags*

Over the next few weeks Rhett and Link were, by all intents and purposes, inseparable. If Rhett wasn't working at the c-store he was over at Link's house. He spent less and less time at home, usually only to sleep and check up on his mom, who was gone most of the time when Rhett got home anyway. 

It had been nearly two days since he saw her last, not even crossing paths in between Rhett's work and her nightly bar hops. 

He got home from work after a particularly hard day. Link was busy with tests at school and Rhett couldn't text him his usual hundred times during his shift at work. He did get to leave a little early since he came in early to help out that morning. 

He walked into the house and was greeted with a screaming match coming from the kitchen. One, he could tell was his mother's voice and the other he didn't recognize. 

He pushed the door shut, rather loudly to signal whoever was yelling that another person was in the house. It didn't have the intended effect as the voices didn't even pause. 

He walked into the living room, hoping to disappear down the hallway and not be noticed by the angry voices on the other side of the wall. Since they clearly had no intention of stopping, Rhett wasn't in the mood for whatever was happening - not today. 

"Look, I'm getting it one way or another. Even if I have to take it myself." The strangers voice yelled and was followed by a loud thud and a grunt coming from his mom. 

He rushed into the kitchen, trying to take in the scene before reacting. The unfamiliar voice came from an older guy, his hair greasy and shoulder length, he was wearing a stained shirt with a black hoodie pulled over it. 

Rhett probably had ten inches on the guy but it still made Rhett nervous to challenge anyone, regardless of their size. Smaller men could inflict just as much damage as any big man, his dad proved that a number of times. "What's going on?" Rhett asked in his most non-confrontational voice. 

The old man glanced over and did a double take, looking up at Rhett. _Good, maybe he'll be intimidated by my height and it won't go further than this._ He backed off from where he was pointing a finger at his mom's chest. 

"Uh," He paused looking over at his mom. "Well, she owes me some money. I'm here to collect." He said somewhat timidly. 

Rhett hummed, making sure to stand up as straight as he could to take full advantage of his stature. He looked at his mom, who was scowling at the man in front of her, he'd backed off by now, eyes darting between Rhett and his mom. 

"How much?" He grunted at the man, knowing his mom's ability to charm people all too well, especially men, into getting what she wanted. 

The guy cleared his throat, "Uh, forty." 

Rhett huffed looking over at his mom, her silence telling him all he needed to know. He dug his wallet out of his back pocket, he'd made that just last night at a tutoring session. "Here," handing the man two twenties. "Now, get out." Rhett commanded, surprising even himself. 

It worked. The guy snatched the money and made a bee-line for the front door. And, Rhett turned to his mom, back still up against the wall. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine, Rhett." She shrugged her jacket back over her shoulders where it had fallen down during their altercation. "I was handling it." 

Rhett chuckled dryly, "Yeah, looked like it." 

She scoffed and crossed her arms, squaring up to him. His size made no difference with her, he may as well be two inches tall when she got that look on her face. "I can take care of myself, damn it." She spat. 

Rhett felt the anger welling up inside of him and usually he had no problem controlling it but the stress of the day had done him no favors. He clenched his fists but released, "Whatever, Momma." He said turning around and walking away, "I'm not doing this now." 

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child," She hissed, stomping down the hallway behind him. 

He felt hands come up on his back, shoving him into the wall to his right. He chose to ignore the prickles spreading up his back, it was never a good idea to challenge her - she'd win every time. 

She pushed on, "I'm so tired of you acting like I can't take care of myself. Like you're so much better than me." Rhett pushed into his room, hoping she would tire herself out and leave him alone eventually. She kept at it, her voice filling his too small bedroom echoing off the walls. 

Rhett was gathering a few things, thinking about just inviting himself over to Link's house to sleep over, even though it was a weekday. Rhett drowned her out, knowing if he listened it would only make it harder to stay calm. Some words got through... some he couldn't ignore. "Piece of shit for a son." "You don't do anything." Words cutting deeper each time she spat them from her lips. 

Rhett shrugged his backpack on, turning to head out of the room, ready to escape this place if only for a little while. 

"I don't need you." She finally shouted, ending her argument. Rhett turned around, not believing what he had just heard. He wanted to leave, wanted to bite his tongue one last time and run for the door but the anger was burning a hole inside him and without much thought - or maybe too much thought, he took a step toward her. 

"Maybe you _wouldn't_ need me if you weren't fucking wasted every waking minute." Rhett spat, he'd had enough of being taken advantage of by the one person who was supposed to love him unconditionally, tired of walking around on eggshells because of her, tired of being an adult in a teenager's body. 

Her face still scrunched up in a scowl, taking half a step forward. She brought her hand up across his face, he flinched back at the sting as her ring grazed his cheek and he instantly felt wetness pooling down his face. 

His eyes burned with tears that he refused to let fall in front of her. He looked down at her one last time before turning on his heel and running to the door. 

She wasn't following him, thankfully, so when Rhett had grabbed his bike and rode down the road half a block, he pulled to a stop on the sidewalk. He jerked his phone out of his pocket, pushing the familiar number and hit the green 'call' button. They didn't call each other much, mostly texting when they weren't together but he needed to hear Link's voice right now. 

He wiped his hand across his face, listening to the ring on the other end of the phone. He looked at his hand, he saw a slight hint of red diluted with the tears pouring down his face. 

"Hello." He heard Link's voice and instantly felt warmth in the place deep inside him that was cold just seconds ago. 

He couldn't hide the desperation of his voice, "Can you come pick me up? I'm 'bout a block from my house." He chocked out. 

"Yeah, course. Are you okay?" He immediately sounded worried, his voice pitching higher than normal. When Rhett didn't answer right away, Link continued, "I'm in my truck now. 'Bout ten minutes away. Can I stay on the phone with you?" 

Rhett nodded then realized that Link wouldn't be able to hear his head shake and whispered a barely there "yes." 

Link continued to talk to him about the tests today and how his neck was hurting from sitting hunched over. Link knew that Rhett liked hearing him ramble when his mind was racing. It gave him something else to focus on. He thought about how cute Link got when he slipped into his caring too much personality. 

In no time, as promised, Rhett heard Link's truck pull up behind him, the familiar hum of the engine then the creak of the door swinging open then shut. 

Link didn't even make it around the truck before Rhett was loading his bike into the back and slamming the door. Keeping his head down, trying to hide the welt that was surely already forming on his cheekbone. Knowing full well that he couldn't hide it from Link for much longer, he would see it as soon as he got inside the truck. 

He finally settled himself in the cab and waited for Link to close his door, "Where are..."

Rhett cut him off, "Just drive, please." Tears still flowing down his face but he refused to acknowledge them. 

Link nodded but hesitated, Rhett knew he wanted to ask what happened but he could explain later. Right now, all Rhett wanted as the roar of the truck under him, the cool wind on his arm as it hung out the window, chasing the push and pull of the wind around it. 

Link put the truck in drive and took off without a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always, lovely MBs :) Hope you are enjoying this fic.


	11. Part 11

The truck roared to a stop on the side of the road, Rhett hoping Link would bring him here. They'd been back to the Cape Fear River several times since Rhett had shared his secret spot with Link. Each time it became more special the more time they spent together. 

Link got out of the truck as Rhett opened his door, "Hold on." He called, indicating for Rhett to stay where he was. 

He did so and Link trudged through the tall grass and wildflowers blooming beside the truck. He had a small first aid kit in his hand and he sat it in the lap of the taller man. Link touching Rhett had gotten easier but Rhett still had his challenges sometimes. 

Right now being an exception, Rhett felt better when his mind was focused on Link's touch instead of his racing thoughts. He was getting more used to the feeling and found himself wanting more than just casual touches from Link. 

He worked to get a bandage out of the box then tearing the end off a small alcohol wipe, he looked to Rhett asking permission silently, "Gonna sting a little." He said after Rhett nodded approvingly. Link was careful not to overwhelm Rhett, now that they were getting more familiar with each other. 

Rhett closed his eyes and winced at the slight burn but it was over soon enough, Link gently cleaning the skin around it. He put the wipe in the top of the box and unwrapped the small bandage, one slick piece floating to the ground between the two of them. 

Link put a lone finger under Rhett's chin, tilting it up slightly to line the small cut up with the bandage. Rhett's eyes met Link's - having yet to loose the sparkle Rhett had noticed when he first met him. 

Link smoothed the fabric to his face with the pad of his thumb. Rhett held eye contact, as did Link. 

"There we go," He whispered, the words barely there, if Rhett were any further away he wouldn't have heard it. Link made no effort to remove his hands from Rhett's face, though. 

His breath caught in his throat at the closeness and Rhett wanted nothing more than to surge forward and close the little gap that was left between them. 

Rhett could have sworn he heard Link gasp as Rhett took a ragged breath in front of him. He jerked away, "Uh, lemme put this up and we can head to the water." He said, walking to the back of the truck again. 

Rhett bit back a whine when Link's presence in front of him disappeared. Rhett climbed down out of the truck, shutting the door behind him, physically shaking the thoughts from his mind. 

They made the walk in silence through the brush, the leaves more bright than the first time making the trek with springtime finally setting in. 

Rhett broke through the narrow expanse of bushes out onto the banks of the river. They had a lot of rain the last two weeks and the water rose to cover most of the big smooth rocks that lined the river. 

He nestled as close to the water he could, making a seat on the ground, folding his knees up and resting his elbows on them. 

Link sat beside him, mirroring his posture. They remained quiet, watching the current of the water carrying left over brown leaves down the river. The water reflecting the sun just above the trees on the opposite side of the river. 

"What happened?" Link finally broke the silence. 

They'd come a long way, Rhett no longer shied away from talking to Link and Link no longer afraid to overstep, he encouraged Rhett to talk about things he usually kept bottled up. 

Rhett huffed out an exasperated sigh, fighting the tears back but knowing they would fall when he started talking. 

"She slapped me. She was yelling at me and I snapped. She said she didn't need me. I - I just lost it and screamed back at her." He rubbed his forehead with his whole hand, a wave of guilt washing over him. "I shouldn't have said anything, should've just walked away." He scoffed to himself, ashamed of his lack of control. 

"Rhett, this isn't your fault. She's the adult, she shouldn't have hit you. That's... fucked up." Link said, his shoulder pushing against Rhett's, searching for some sort of contact to comfort Rhett. 

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, making a noncommittal grunt at what Link said, not believing it as truth. 

He looked across the water again, vision fuzzy, he felt the urge to plunge into the water in front of him. Something he'd done many times over the years and each time he did, he felt the problems wash off him, the water reaching up and lapping it off him and carrying it down stream. 

He got up, trying not to think too much about it. It was still pretty cool but the sun warmed him enough and Rhett figured he could dry in no time. 

He pulled his shirt off over his head and started unbuttoning his pants. Link looked at him surprised, "What you doing?" He snorted a laugh out. 

"I'm going for a swim, wanna join?" He asked with a smirk. He was quickly met with the same smile on Link's face as the shorter boy stood up and started to undress down to his boxers. 

Rhett folded his clothes and put them a safe distance away from the edge of the water to make sure they stayed dry and Link sat his beside Rhett's.

Rhett had to make a conscious effort not to stare at Link. His sculpted chest and toned back, his shaggy black hair tousled over his forehead. Rhett's hormones were in overdrive.

"This is gonna be cold, man." Rhett could hear the smile in Link's voice as they stood shoulder to shoulder just out of reach of the water. 

"Yeah," Rhett agreed, then took off running into the water. He didn't realize he was screaming until his head ducked below the water and the rush of bubbles obscured his vision. He broke the surface of the water, taking a deep breath and shaking his head like a dog, droplets of water crashing into the river below him. He hooted out from the water, looking around for Link. 

He still stood at the bank, "Is it cold?" Link asked and Rhett secretly laughed at the question. 

"Nah, it's nice out here." Rhett stretched out floating on his back, arms outstretched at his sides. Link looked at him skeptically but clapped his hands together and jumped up a few times as if preparing for a big race. 

He took off screaming much like Rhett had, diving into the cold water. His voice got higher as his chest submerged under the water. Rhett couldn't help but laugh at him. 

"You're a-a l-liar." He stuttered over the words, teeth chattering from the frigid water. That just caused Rhett to laugh louder and deeper. 

"It is nice... nice and cold," Link continued to swim over to Rhett, his lips already turning a purple hue and Rhett's mind wandered to what it would feel like to warm them up. 

Rhett grabbed him around the shoulders, dunking his head under the water. "Hey -." He yelled out before going under. Rhett let go immediately and started swimming away from him. 

His laugh carried across the water as Link shook the water off his head, "Get back here, ya jerk." Link hollered at Rhett the laugh giving his words less of an edge. 

Rhett laughed again, feeling it deep in his chest, ripping away the pain that was there only moments ago. Somehow none of that mattered anymore. This - this is what mattered. Link mattered, their relationship was the only thing keeping Rhett's head above water. 

Link caught up to him easily, he reached for his hand, and pulled him back. Both boys turned into a mess of giggles, breathless laughs filling the air around them as they scuffled in the water. Link stopped long enough to catch his breath and looked at Rhett seriously, "Are you sure you're okay." 

Rhett nodded, "I am now." And he was - as long as Link was there, he felt like he would always be okay. 

"Rhett," Link said, inching closer to Rhett in the water, the waves sloshing up on his chest, his black hair wet across his forehead. 

Rhett's breath caught in his throat at the close proximity of the two but he didn't pull back. Link had a look in his eye that Rhett had never seen before. His eyes darted all over his face, like he was searching for something there. 

"Rhett," He repeated.

"Link," Rhett said, unable to form any other words, everything in his head jumbled together. He leaned his face toward Link's, his stare flitting between Link's blue eyes and his shivering lips. He was close, as close as he's been to anyone before and for the first time he didn't want to back away. 

Rhett lunged forward, so unsure of himself but he wasn't able to suppress the desire this time. Link's lips were soft, impossibly soft. Link stayed frozen, much like Rhett, unable to make himself move at first, simply holding his lips against the other boy's. 

His brain started to work eventually and he moved his lips the slightest bit, drawing a deep breath from the smaller boy. Then he reached his arm around Link to pull him closer and suddenly Link's mouth was moving with his. 

Rhett pulled him closer still, pressing their bare chests together and letting out a deep breath he didn't know he was keeping inside. Link backed up, breathless, "Can I?" Holding his hands up. Rhett took his hand and draped it over his shoulder. Link followed and wrapped his other arm around Rhett's neck.

Their lips met again, more familiar this time as they floated together, moving as one being. Link pulled Rhett close, raking his fingers through his dirty blond hair. Rhett felt Link's tongue run across his lips and Rhett opened his mouth, welcoming his exploration. 

Rhett's hands moved across Link's back, his skin so smooth that Rhett couldn't keep them still, wanting to feel every inch of him.

It ended too quickly, as Link pushed back from Rhett, distancing himself with a terrified look on his face. "Link," Rhett said, desperately.

"We shouldn't," Link looked around, like he was afraid someone would see them there. He started to swim back to the bank and left Rhett frozen in the water where their lips met and broke apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading <3 Love y'all 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Tags

"Link, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please don't leave." Rhett was begging, he couldn't lose Link - not when he had just found him. 

Link turned around, sadness in his eyes. He looked lost, "I'm not leaving you." He swam back to the taller boy, still floating where Link had left him, frozen. He grabbed Rhett's hand, squeezing it so tight it almost hurt. 

"I'm sorry. I'm really confused right now. I - I'm not sure why you ain't freaking out here." Link laughed to lighten the mood, Rhett laughed along with him, even if it was a little forced. 

"Can we please get out of this freezing water?" Link said through shaky lips. Rhett nodded and they both paddled to the shore. They sat at the bank just out of reach of the water, their backs almost in the woods because of the high river. 

Rhett felt immensely guilty, feeling like he had forced himself on Link. They had gotten close but Rhett still hadn't had the courage to tell Link his sexuality. Afraid that would be the last straw in the seemingly endless pile of patience that Link had with him. 

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison, quickly followed by a laugh again oddly synchronized and stiff. Rhett hesitated to continue but Link looked to him like he wanted him to go ahead - so he did.

"I'm gay, Link." He blurted out, unsure of how to put it gently. "I should have told you sooner but..." His words falling short, he couldn't get them out. He cupped his face in his hands to avoid Link's eyes.

"Rhett, it's okay. You weren't alone out there. I - I mean I was feeling it too." 

Rhett felt like a rock was lifted from his chest, that he could finally breath again for the first time since they kissed in the river. By that time the sun had started to set and Rhett was worried he'd be keeping Link from home for too long. 

"We should probably get back. I don't want Ms. Sue to worry about you." Link still stared off into the river, making no motion to get up. "Link?"

"She's working late tonight. She signed up to do inventory so I'm good to stay." 

"Oh," Rhett managed.

"If you want to stay, I mean." Link said quickly, finally looking over at Rhett, who nodded just as fast. 

They sat in silence for the most part, Rhett's mind was racing, dying to know what Link was thinking so hard about. He had questions - so many questions. Was Link okay with them kissing? Was he okay with Rhett being gay? Was he questioning his own sexuality? 

Rhett let out an exasperated sigh at himself and Link's shoulders slumped at the sound. Rhett immediately apologized, "That wasn't directed at you. I'm trying to focus my mind." 

"Rhett," He started. "I'm just... I really liked it. The kiss, I wanted it. But, I've never felt this way before - or maybe I have and just thought it was something different and I - I think you're a few steps ahead of me s'all." 

Rhett nodded, "I totally get it, Link. I feel like I kind of forced myself on you and that's not what I wanted."

Link shook his head, "No, Rhett, I don't think that at all. It was me as much as you." His voice shaky and unsure. There was a pregnant pause, the tension building between them. Rhett looked across the river, focusing his attention on the sun setting behind the trees, the light dancing through the leaves as the wind blew. 

He heard a shudder coming from Link, thinking he may still be cold, Rhett looked over and Link's body was shaking. But it wasn't from the water - he was crying. Rhett sprang from his position and wrapped his long arms around Link's shoulders. 

"Link," He started but decided to leave it as that. A promise that he was hear to listen when Link was ready to talk, Rhett would wait as long as it took. 

Link remained silent, Rhett only hearing his quiet sobs as his head rested on his shoulder. Eventually his body stopped shaking and the sobs quietened to nothing. "Link, you want to talk about it?" Rhett asked tentatively, not wanting to push Link but desperately wanting to help him. 

Link took a staggered breath and sat up from Rhett's shoulder. Rhett bracing himself for what felt like a good-bye coming. But Link surprised him, quietly whispering, "I want you." 

"I really like you, Rhett. I don't have all the answers to... any of this," He gestured his hands at both the boys and continued. "I've never felt like this before - about anyone. I want you." Link turned to him, holding out his hand and Rhett took it instantly. 

They stared into each other's eyes, and suddenly their lips were together again. Less hesitant every time they met. Link's hand wrapped around Rhett's waist, and he melted into the tender touch. 

Nothing had ever felt more natural or felt so right to Rhett in his entire existence. He felt as if a hole in his heart was filled and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why it had taken so long to fill it. 

Their kisses were slow, deliberate. Both exploring this new feeling that was clearly taking both of them by surprise. Neither having much experience but somehow finding a rhythm together. 

The sun set behind the tree line opposite of them while the were wrapped up together in each other's arms. Link was the one that pulled away at first, "We should get back to the truck while we still got a little light."

Rhett nodded, reluctantly untangling his long limbs from Link. They got back into their clothes, underwear still not fully dry and Rhett fidgeted uncomfortably at the feeling of damp denim on his skin. 

They made their way back to the truck, for the first time holding hands as they walked the narrow path. Rhett stole glances at Link, his eyes trailing down seeing their fingers interlocked. 

Finding their way into the cab, Link sat at the steering wheel, hesitant, "You wanna spend the night over at my house? My mom won't care and I don't want you going home with - by yourself."

"Yeah, I don't want to be trouble but I - I don't wanna go home." Rhett replied looking to the floor board, hanging his head. 

Link made no move to start the engine, just stared off into the woods, dark and endless in front of them. Rhett sat there awkwardly, fidgeting with his fingers, popping each of his knuckles one by one. Link reached across the console taking Rhett's hand in his. 

He looked up to meet his eyes, Link pulled Rhett over to him, somehow managing to lift the console between them. He turned so his back was against the door and Rhett was leaning in to him. 

Link pulled him in for a kiss, more firm and passionate, his hands threading through Rhett's hair, drawing a moan from him. Link reached for Rhett's pants, tugging at them. Rhett backed off, "Link, are you sure you want to do this?" 

Link stopped what he was doing with his fingers, "Honestly." He hesitated a moment seeming to think, "I don't know how far I'm comfortable going but... I want to be with you, if you do." Forming it as a question and the only thing Rhett wanted to do was give Link the world.

Rhett nodded and met Link's lips again. He reached around Link's waist pulling the shirt up over his head, running his hands over his smooth chest. Link pulled at the back of Rhett's shirt, tossing it onto the dashboard. He stopped for just a second, his hands in the air. Rhett knew what he was thinking and said, "I'll tell you if it gets too much." He placed Link's hands around his neck, much like he did in the river.

Their lips were together again, exploring each other. Rhett's migrated down to Link's neck, placing kisses on every inch of his skin as Link ran his hands up and down Rhett's back, causing him to shiver at the contact. 

Rhett's hands made their way to Link's jeans, unbuttoning them with shaky hands, breath ragged against Link's shoulder. Link's hand was inside Rhett's pants shortly after, both of them panting into the cab of the truck, savoring the feeling of being so close. 

Link came first, moaning Rhett's name back at him, slowing his strokes as he floated on the waves of pleasure. Rhett wasn't far behind him, crashing into Link's lips, his eyes glued to those crystal blue orbs. Committing every sight and sensation to memory. 

They took the longer way home, Link turning down roads Rhett had never been down. Both singing along to the music on the radio, getting lost in the road ahead of them. Rhett's hand intertwined with Link's on the console. His stomach doing somersaults at all these new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of medical issues in this chapter, pretty vague but just a heads up. 😊

They spent the next three days together. Rhett deciding to wait about going home, needing a break from his mom and everything that came along with loving her. Rhett enjoyed being at Link's house, they had late night talks together, complete with make out sessions and sometimes more if they had enough privacy. They savored the feeling of being together. 

The first night Rhett slept on the floor beside Link's bed. Link had offered his, of course, but Rhett already felt as if he was a burden just from staying over. About midnight that night, Rhett woke up to Link's arm hanging off the bed, gripping his hand tight, fingers interlocked. All the while Link slept on the bed peacefully, his mouth hanging open in the most adorable way. 

Rhett had never slept so good. Link had turned into the blanket of comfort that Rhett needed in his life. 

Link's mom suspected something, Rhett was sure, but she never asked any questions and always set an extra place at the table for him. She even packed him a lunch to take to work every day. 

After a fair amount of persuasion, Link convinced Rhett to officially sign up for the GED Program at the local Community College. Even going with him to register and giving him the reassurance he needed to actually go through with it. 

Rhett was excited. They talked about future plans and college. Talked about moving in together and being room mates. Rhett had trouble believing any of it would actually happen. He had no money to go to college and there was no way he could leave his mom. But Link was so sure that they would find a way that Rhett started to believe it too - if only a little bit. 

Rhett had been putting it off but he needed to get all his paperwork turned in to the school and he needed some things from his house. 

He hoped his mom wouldn't be there - which was a horrible thing to think, he knew - and he could get everything he needed with little trouble. 

He and Link pulled up to the house, Rhett's stomach was tied into a tight knot as Link killed the switch. 

"Want me to go in with you?" 

Rhett didn't want to admit that he needed Link's help but he nodded anyway, his defenses crumbling the more time he spent with Link. 

They both walked up the front steps, the familiar creak of the old wooden boards brought new waves of nervous energy to his gut. Link gave Rhett's hand a squeeze before he let go, dropping it by his waist. 

He fidgeted with his keys after he tried the door and found it was locked. He opened it a second later, most of the house unchanged since he left it days before. 

"Mom," He called tentatively into the quiet house, his voice echoing off the walls. No answer. Rhett looked to Link who shrugged and Rhett's shoulders relaxed a bit. He went to his bedroom first to get some more of his clothes. 

He didn't know how long he would stay at Link's - he would eventually come back but not now, not after... everything.

Link stood in the front room, hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels, as Rhett came back into the room, his backpack filled with extra clothes and other things he didn't get the chance to grab the other night. 

"Okay, Mom should have the papers I need in her room. I'll go look right quick." Rhett told Link, handing him his backpack and walking down the hallway.

He pushed passed the door, making sure she wasn't passed out on the bed. He went over to her old fire safe. Rhett remembered when his dad had come home with it - that felt like forever ago. He and his brother had convinced their mom that they needed to put some of their baseball cards in it to keep them safe. He smiled at the memory, but quickly snapped back into reality. 

He unlocked the box, the key hanging out of the slightly rusty keyhole, stiff from not much use. 

He heard a groan and turned to the doorway, thinking Link had made his way back here for some reason. No one was there, "Link," He said. 

"Yeah," He faintly heard his voice coming from down the hallway, still in the living room. 

It wasn't Link. 

He stood up looking around the room to find the source of the noise. That's when he saw it. On the other side of the bed, his mom laid face down on the floor, her breathing labored and fast. He rushed over to her, kneeling and turning her body over. 

"Link, come here. Quick." He shouted toward the door. "Momma, what's wrong?" He asked her, hoping by some miracle she would answer him. 

Link ran into the room, Rhett turned around looking at him, desperate for him to know what to do. "What happened?" 

Rhett tried in vein to keep his voice even, "I don't know. I just found her like this. What do we do?" 

Link dug his phone from his pocket, "I'll call 911. Is she responsive?" Link asked, phone already to his ear. 

Rhett shook his head, "She's making noises but not responding to my questions."

"Just keep talking to her, okay." Link said quickly then turned his attention to the phone, talking to the person that answered on the other end. 

"Momma, can you hear me?" Rhett asked, confidence wavering, "You're gonna be okay. Link's calling someone okay. You're gonna be fine." He was unsure if he was telling himself of her. "God, Momma what happened?" Hot tears making their way down his face.

He took a moment to take in her appearance; her face washed white, her eyes were heavy, barely open with massive dark circles under them. Her chest moving in time with her short and sporadic breaths. He noticed her hands, twice the size that they normally were. 

"Okay, ambulance is on its way." Link interrupted his thoughts as he kneeled beside him. "Are her feet swollen? Do they normally do that?" Rhett looked down and along with her hands, her feet were also puffy and big, the skin stretched around them. 

Rhett nodded, "They haven't been this bad in a while. That I know of anyway. I haven't... been around much." 

Guilt washed over him. If he would have been here. Maybe he could have caught it before it got so bad. What was wrong with her? He should have made her go to the doctor. His mind was reeling at all the 'what if's. 

"Rhett," Link said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Rhett flinched away. The look on Link's face... God, he couldn't stop hurting people, no matter how hard he tried. "This isn't your fault." Link said, resting his hand instead on his own lap. 

He said nothing, not willing to believe Link's words for a second. _How could it not be my fault?_

Rhett sat there for what seemed like hours, hoping it wasn't too late to get her the help she needed. He eventually heard the sirens outside his house and soon two men in uniforms busted through the door, Link trailing in behind him. Rhett didn't even notice him leave. 

He answered the questions thrown at him automatically but he couldn't remember anything they had asked by the time his mom was on the stretcher and being wheeled out of the room. 

He stood on the street outside the ambulance, the red lights flashing dully in the background, everything he watched was a blur. He couldn't lose her - even after everything - he couldn't lose anymore family. He'd be completely alone. The thought sent him into a cold sweat and he felt a warm hand intertwine its fingers with his own. 

Rhett looked down, Link was attached to the hand that held his. He remembered the night they held hands for the first time walking out of the woods when they realized their true feelings for each other. He remembered all the tiny touches they had shared over the past few days and it all seemed a million miles away. 

Link's eyes were sad, the blue washed out to gray. He looked at him like Rhett was a stray dog that couldn't be trusted completely. Rhett hated that fuckin' look. 

He twisted his hand out of Link's grip, the warmth disappeared, frigid air replacing it. 

"You riding, son?" The older of the two EMTs said. Without a word, Rhett climbed in the back of the ambulance and the doors slammed behind him. 

He couldn't look at Link as the ambulance drove off, he knew what he would see when he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading come find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118 let's be friends ❤


	14. Part 14

The next days passed in a blur. 

Rhett stayed at the hospital, asking the doctors and nurses questions and answering any they had for him. Being there for his mom - even though she wasn't awake yet. They had to sedate her pretty heavily in order to get her where she wouldn't fight them every step of the way. 

He heard the beep of the machines nonstop, slouched over the arm of the tiny chair that sat beside her bed. 

Her heart was quitting on her - the doctor said the alcohol was causing her already weak heart to work twice as hard for half the effort. But, they were hopeful that with her system flushing the alcohol out of her that she would wake up soon and not need the sedation. She still had a long recovery though, that much they were clear on. 

She talked a lot in her sleep. Most things Rhett couldn't make out but he found comfort knowing she was alert, if only it was in her dreams. 

He jerked when his phone started ringing, lost in listening to the rain pelting against the windows of the hospital room. He picked it up, looked at the screen - like there was any question as to who was calling. Link had called more than a few times. Leaving a voicemail each time Rhett didn't pick up. 

Rhett stopped listening to them after about the tenth one, his heart breaking a little more each time he heard his love's voice. Link was worried, rightfully so. Rhett had just left him standing on the street without a word and he didn't have an explanation as to why. He hadn't had the nerve to talk to him, even to tell him that his mom was okay. 

All this - it happened while he was with Link. He didn't blame Link, he blamed himself. He blamed himself for not being there for her. He blamed himself for getting caught up in something that took his mind off what was really important - his family. He blamed himself for everything. He was supposed to be the one person she could depend on to never leave, he was all she had.

His eyes filled with tears at the thought of what could happen if he and Link didn't show up when they did. He could be burying his mom right now. He had a second chance and he wasn't gonna screw it up this time. 

The nurse came inside the room, working through her checklist for that morning, "Hey, honey. How you doin'?" 

Rhett nodded and muttered a half-hearted "Good," then she carried on with her tasks for the day. 

After she left, Rhett was engrossed in one of the only shows that was somewhat interesting out of the five channels they had on the tiny hospital TV when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," He chimed, thinking it was someone from the office coming to talk to him about paperwork again. But the person who stepped into the room caused him to stand up from his chair. 

"Link," Rhett started. Link's face was red and puffy, like he'd been crying nonstop and all the color was drained from it, his eyes didn't have that sparkle anymore. "What're you doing here?"

His face fell into more of a frown. Rhett wasn't sure how that was possible, given the deep lines already carved there. "Seriously, Rhett?" He huffed, "What do you think I'm doing here? You just left, you won't answer my calls.... What was I supposed to do?" His voice more wounded than angry. 

Rhett stayed silent. How was he supposed to explain this to Link when he couldn't even understand it himself?

"How's she doing?" Link said in lieu of a response from Rhett. They both looked over at his mom in the hospital bed, Rhett noticing the incessant beeping again.

"She's... okay. Doctors say it was her heart. We're waiting for her to wake up. Don't know how long that'll be." 

Link nodded and there was a long while where they both just stood in silence. Link shifting his weight from one foot to the other and Rhett continually wiping the palms of his hands on his jeans. 

"Rhett, why don't I take you home? You can get a shower, change clothes. You look like hell, man." 

Rhett chuckled dryly, knowing it was the truth but he just couldn't bring himself to care. "I'm fine. I don't want to leave her alone." 

"The nurses are here, Rhett. She won't be alone, you gotta take care of yourself." Link took a step in his direction. 

Rhett immediately backed up, "Don't tell me what I need, Link. What I need is to be here for her. I don't need anymore distractions." 

"I'm a distraction now?" Link said, causing Rhett to wince, almost imperceptibly but Rhett felt it. Link wasn't a distraction and Rhett hated himself for saying it but he tried to remain neutral. 

"That's funny, cause I thought we were," Link stopped suddenly, his eyes darted over to the woman laying in bed and Rhett's face flushed red at what he thought Link may say next. "... more than that?" He finished with the hurt coming through clearly in his voice. 

Rhett didn't know what to say. He wanted to close the distance between them and hug Link, wanted to kiss him - to melt into his arms, the only place that felt any sort of _right_ to Rhett. 

But, he couldn't do that. When everything was said and done, he'd only end up getting hurt or, worse than that, he would hurt Link and the thought only made his stomach drop to his feet as if it was weighed down by an anchor. 

"You can't do this, Rhett. You're not gonna push me away. I'm here whether you like it or not." 

"I don't want you here." He yelled and Link stepped back like the words that flew from his mouth would punch him in the gut. 

He felt like he would throw up - the look on Link's face was enough to bring him to his knees, he had to fight to stay steady. 

_Why am I doing this?_ He thought to himself, but it was too late for him to take it back now. 

Silent tears fell down Link's face as he stood in front of Rhett, his blue eyes big, the sadness spilling from Link and washing over Rhett too. 

"This isn't fair, Rhett." His voice shaky as he spoke. "You can't just decide these things alone. It affects both of us." 

"Yeah I can, Link. That's how a break up works, right? One person decides they don't want the other person anymore." He said as he bit back a sob that almost escaped. 

_It's better this way._ He tried to convince himself. He was full of it - he knew it, Link knew it. 

"Rhett," Link was begging. "Please."

"Please, Link. Just... get outta here." Rhett somehow managed to keep his voice even. He secretly hoped Link would fight more, that he wouldn't do what Rhett just asked him to but he knew even Link had an end to his patience and Rhett had just reached it. 

He turned around, heading to the door, his hand pausing on the doorknob to look back. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but the words never came out. 

Then he was gone. 

"Fuck," Rhett growled. Turning to the side and pushed everything off the bedside tray, it all hitting the floor with loud clatters and bangs. He gripped the side of it, his knuckles turning white, breathing in deep to get rid of the pain he felt in his chest. His eyes burned from the tears he didn't want to shed but were falling down his face in spit of himself. 

The door clicked open behind him and Rhett was hopeful for a split second. "What happ..." The nurse said, mouth agape at the mess on the floor. 

"I - I'm sorry. I tripped and - " 

She held her hand up, stopping him. "It's okay, sweetheart. Gimme a minute and I'll come back and clean it up." Her voice was kind - kinder than Rhett deserved. As she walked out into the hallway, he regained some of his composure back and bent over to pick up the stuff off the floor. 

"Rhett," A voice came from the bed, rough from disuse. 

He looked over and saw his mom's eyes open, blinking rapidly trying to adjust to the lights in the room. "Momma," He rushed to her bedside, grabbing her hand and squeezing. She started to raise up but Rhett placed his hand softly on her shoulder. "Don't get up, you're in the hospital." 

She looked around the room but didn't seem surprised. "How long..." 

"Bout three days. We found you Wednesday afternoon at home. It's Saturday. Doctor says it's your heart. 

She nodded, again not seeming too surprised at the news. She turned her hand over, squeezing Rhett's and looked up at him. "Oh, Rhett." She said bringing her other hand up to his cheek where the light pink cut was healing from last week's incident. She stroked it with the pad of her thumb. 

He looked down, afraid to meet her gaze. 

"I've been a pretty shitty mother to you, honey. I don't expect you to forgive me... but I am sorry." She said.

Rhett gave her a small smile.

He hoped against all odds that maybe this would be what changed her course, maybe this would be what set her back on the right path. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading!


	15. Part 15

A swarm of nurses and doctors came to take her vitals and talk to Rhett and his mom about her condition. The hospital room door seemed to let a never ending cycle of people into the room. 

Rhett stayed by her bed, determined to be there just in case she needed him. It served as a good distraction from the current agony he was in. His heart feeling like it was fractured. He tried his best to put it in the back of his mind but Link always managed to make it back, front and center. 

Rhett felt even more guilty. His mom was _awake_ and all he could think about was Link and the hurt in his eyes as he walked out the door. 

Doctors put her under strict orders not to drink (among other things) and that scared Rhett shitless. She'd tried to quit before with no success. He didn't know how long she could keep that up. Who knows though, maybe this is what could push her onto the wagon permenently.

It was something she had to decide on her own. Rhett would be there every step of the way but she needed to want to get better in order for it to work.

Before he knew it, dinner rolled around and the nurses brought a plate of food into the room. He watched as she ate better than he had seen her eat in six months time. He beamed at her. 

"You look like shit, Rhett." She said as she shoveled half a roll in her mouth. 

"You're one to talk," He teased, comforted by the laugh she gave off when he said it. He sat in the chair beside her bed still, elbows propped on his knees. 

"Have you been home at all? Where's that friend of yours? Link ?..."

Rhett froze at the mention of his name, then at the realization that she shouldn't really know who Link was. "How do you know Link?" 

"Hell, you two have been inseparable for the past few months, right?" She drank some of her water from the clear glass. 

"Uh... Yeah, I guess we have." He tried to ignore the pain bubbling up in his throat. "We - uh - He's not here." He finally stuttered out. 

"Well, I'd like to meet him, proper you know. Get to know him better." 

Rhett cleared his throat, doing an okay job at hiding the crack in his voice, but unable to do the same with the sadness, "He won't be around much anymore."

"Oh," She stopped eating for a second, still looking at the tray. "How come." 

"It's... complicated."

"Mmmhmmm," She nodded casually. "Rhett, don't know if you know this but it's not usually complicated when it's just a couple of friends. Only gets that way when feelings are involved." She kept her head down, still eating. 

Rhett's heart sped up and he could have sworn that his mom could hear it. _Did she know about them? How was that even possible?_

She chuckled, drawing Rhett from his thoughts, "I was awake, honey. Heard y'all arguing." He looked back to her, now looking at him. "I don't reckon it's my place to say but... You _do_ want him here. Don't know if you ever wanted nothing more than that boy." 

Rhett couldn't get his mind around what she was saying. She knew about them... about him. 

"I'm fine here," She said. "I got help if I need it. Go get him, Rhett." 

He sat in the chair shocked, it was like she was reading his mind. Or maybe he just wasn't as good as hiding things as he'd always thought. "But..."

"No buts. Do this for yourself, baby. You deserve to be happy." She said almost casually, like she was telling him get the newspaper for her. His mouth hung open. 

She was right. He'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted Link. He stood up, kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you, Momma. I love you." 

She patted his cheek, "Love you, too. Go get him, baby." She hollered out as Rhett nearly ran out the door bumping into one of the nurses. He made sure she was steady then managed about ten sorry's before running for the stairs. 

He didn't know where Link was but he figured he would try his house first. It wasn't but maybe three blocks away and Rhett began to run, his long legs taking him as fast as they could carry him. 

The pounding footsteps rang in his ears as he turned down Link's street. He bounded up the front steps, knocking urgently on the door, his fist stinging at the repeated hits. Rhett saw his truck wasn't there, but maybe Sue knew where he went. 

"Rhett, sweetie." She finally answered, looking him up and down. "What're you doing here? I figured you'd be with Link. Did you run here - goodness." She exclaimed.

"No, ma'am. I mean, yes I ran but... Do you know where Link went?" He tried not to sound too desperate but he knew it wasn't working, given the way his whole body was shaking. 

"Down to the river, I suppose. Everything okay?" 

"Yes, ma'am. Just - I just need to talk to him. Can I borrow his bike, mine's at home." He asked, almost bouncing on his feet, read to pounce as soon as she said yes. 

"Course, honey. Be careful, though. Be dark 'fore you know it." She said, while he climbed atop Link's smaller bike and pedaled off down the street. 

The wind whisked passed him as he pushed down the sidewalk, his lungs burning at the extra exertion. He hoped he could get there before dark. He hoped it wasn't too late. That the words he said that morning hadn't cut Link too deep. 

He turned onto the dirt road only minutes later as the sun started to set behind the expansion of trees to his right. It plunged the woods into dusk and Rhett pedaled faster, standing up on the pegs, allowing him to move better on the unfamiliar bike. 

He saw the truck and jumped off the bike right beside it before diving into the woods, pushing his way through on auto pilot. His thoughts were comsumed with what he planned on saying when he was face to face with Link. "I'm sorry," didn't seem to quite cover it this time. 

Maybe just tell him the truth, let whatever was meant to come out come out and hopefully Link would forgive him for being an idiot , for being an asshole, for wrecking the only thing that ever felt right to him in his whole life.

He pushed passed the last row of brush and made his way to the bank, his eyes darting around for any sign of the boy he loved. 

He searched the area by the river. He saw his shoes kicked off beside a small grouping of rocks. 

Then, his eyes found him, laid flat on the big rock Rhett always used. His bare feet dangling into the water, kicking mindlessly. Rhett heard him singing softly to himself but he couldn't make out the words. He craned his neck and tried to silence his rapidly beating heart to better hear him. 

_..."And the words of every sad song seem to say what I think..."_

He sang a slower, sadder, version of the song. Rhett smiled despite the agony of the notes escaping Link's lips, remembering when they had first met. Remembered seeing those blue eyes for the first time and being absolutely smitten with him. 

He had kept waiting to get used to the feeling of being around Link - for the new to wear off. But it never did. The more he knew him, the more he loved him. 

_"...And this pain inside of me, it ain't never gonna end..."_

He walked closer, trying for silence but not sure why. The crunch of the gravel giving his heavy steps away. Link jumped up from his relaxed position on the rock and his wide eyes turned painful in an instant. "Link," Rhett said, unsure where to go from there. 

"Rhett, what're..." Link started, quickly wiping the tears away with the back of his hands. Rhett could see the tremble of his hands as he did so. Feeling guilty after how he treated him, knowing well enough that he was the cause of that tremble. 

"I came to say I'm sorry." He said, wanting more words to form in his brain but coming up empty. 

Link spoke up then, "Are you gonna say it or just tell me you came to say it?" Link sassed, and Rhett had to fight the instinct to roll his eyes at him.

"I'm sorry. I never should have said those things earlier. I was afraid. Afraid of losing my mom or hurting you, you hurting me." He took a deep breath, his next words weighing heavy on his heart but he had to say them. He had to tell Link how he felt. "I love you, Link." 

Link sat still on the rock, eyes just as wide. 

Rhett continued, "I hope you can forgive me. I know I don't deserve it..." 

"Stop saying that shit, Rhett." Link snapped and Rhett looked up wide eyed at his outburst. "You keep saying you don't deserve it. What does that even mean? Who the fuck told you that?" Link got up from the rock, walking across the smooth river rocks, splashing water as he went and Rhett could only watch him as he drew closer. 

He stopped at the bank, the water still lapping against his bare feet. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets as if waiting for an answer.

Rhett shrugged his shoulders and looked out at the river, hearing Link mumble a "Dammit," and sigh. 

He'd messed it all up. He screwed up his chance to be with this amazing person... 

The water splashed and Rhett turned to the sound, seeing Link race to close the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Rhett nearly knocking the breath out of him. Rhett lost his footing and tumbled over, falling flat of his back, Link on top of him, smiling wide. 

"I love you too, Rhett. God, I love you so fucking much." He kissed Rhett, punctuating each word with a peck of his soft lips. Rhett laughed and grabbed onto the boy above him. "You deserve it, Rhett. You deserve to be loved." 

Rhett cupped Link's face in his hands, pausing his kisses to stare into his eyes. "You... you saved me, Link." Rhett pulled him down into a passionate kiss, their lips slotting together like they were made for each other. The butterflies swooping in his stomach and his heart racing against his chest, syncing with Link's above him. 

Link rolled over beside Rhett, tucking himself under Rhett's chin and holding him close. They watched the stars slowly appear wrapped in each other's arms by the river, ignoring the damp rocks and sandy bank beneath them.

Link sat up on his elbow, refusing to break all contact. "How's your mom?" He asked, breaking the silence. 

Rhett smiled adjusting his head to look into Link's ocean blue eyes. "She's good. She woke up. As a matter of fact..." He stood while Link watched him extend his hand down to Link. "Come on. I want you to meet her - officially." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness! I can't believe this story is almost over. Thanks to everyone who read and commented and gave kudos. You've been an inspiration to me and I really hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have writing it! 
> 
> I have an epilogue written and I may post it as early as tonight but tomorrow at the latest. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118 let's be friends ❤❤❤


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the love throughout this fic! Y'all are the BEST!

"Is this the last of it?" Link asked, walking into the dorm room and sitting a box down beside the rest that was piled in the small room. 

Rhett nodded, "Think so."

Link smiled at him bringing him into a hug as Rhett kissed the top of his head, breathing in the minty shampoo that Link had found at the drugstore last week and done nothing but talk about since. He smiled into Link's dark hair. 

They were moving into their shared dorm room at NC State.

Rhett's mom spent about two weeks in the hospital after her heart scare. They kept her for observation and some addiction counseling. She was in pretty rough shape for a while. 

She was doing much better now though, making a better effort to take care of herself. She was recovering nicely, though still had a long road ahead of her, she was doing better than Rhett had ever seen her. The doctor even gave her permission to work part time. 

Ms. Sue ended up getting her hired on at the dentist's office as a part time receptionist. Her experience in the medical field being a plus. Rhett saw her continue to get better after that. It seemed that working had given her the motivation to continue in her recovery. 

Rhett was able to scale back his hours at the store to work on his GED through the summer. With Link's help he finished in record time and was able to apply to NC State along with Link. 

Rhett was skeptical (like always) that he would get in - even that being just half the battle. He still needed a way to pay for it. His mom and Ms. Sue helped him write all kinds of scholarship letters and applications. 

It all paid off when he got the letter in the mail - he'd been accepted to NC State with a partial scholarship. Shortly after that, he was awarded three more scholarships that set him up for at least four years, as long as he maintained a good GPA. 

Link's dad was able to pull a few strings and get them roomed together. His family wasn't privy to the truth of their relationship. Link wasn't ready to tell Ms. Sue and his dad just yet. 

Rhett understood, in all honesty, he would still be in the closet if it weren't for his mom somehow knowing about them, a mystery that Rhett had yet to figure out. 

"You boys ready to go get something to eat?" Diane stepped into the room, Sue following a few seconds later, long enough for Rhett to release Link from his embrace. Their moms had become good friends since they started working together and had a standing family dinner every Sunday night. 

"Yeah," Link said.

"Can you believe it, Sue. Our boys all grown up." Diane said giving them both a knowing smile. 

"Oh, now Diane. I'm gonna start crying before we even say good-bye. Come on, let's go y'all." Sue joked, gesturing them toward the door she was still standing in. 

Link quickly rushed over to her as she looped her arm under his and headed out the door. Rhett and Diane following behind them. 

They made it to the parking lot, Diane reaching over and gripping Rhett's arm holding him back. "Rhett," She said, still watching Sue and Link ahead of them. "I'm so proud of you, baby." 

He smiled at the ground and put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a loving squeeze. "Thanks, Momma. I'm proud of you too." He paused a moment. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay back home by yourself?" Rhett had been amazed at how far she had come in such a short amount of time but he'd be lying if he said he didn't have his doubts. 

"Yes, honey. I've got Sue there, remember. Don't worry about me. I'm the one supposed to be worried. My boy going off to college." She teased, jabbing her elbows lightly into his side. 

He laughed, "You know I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Rhett. I love you." 

"Love you too, Momma." He bent down, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek, blinking away the happy tears that threatened to fall. 

"Come on you guys. I'm starving." Link was leaning against the hood of his mom's car, hollering across the parking lot. 

They both laughed and Rhett sprinted to the car, his mom getting in the front while Rhett folded himself into the back with Link. 

Rhett slammed the door, "Everything alright?" Link asked, voice low and concerned from the other seat. 

Rhett nodded, "Yeah," He reached over taking Link's hand in his, interlocking their fingers. Knowing the women up front couldn't see the loving gesture. "More than alright." 

* * *

"Home, sweet, home." Link sang as they walked back into the dorm room a couple of hours later, stomachs full after the huge meal they just had. Emotions raw from having said their good-byes to Diane and Sue in the parking lot. 

Rhett chuckled, walking over to the bunk bed, moving a few boxes before he could lay down and stretch his tired limbs. His silence cuing Link and his worried tone of voice. 

"Rhett," Link said finally, Rhett knew it was coming, Link could read him like a book at this point. 

"I'm okay. Just miss her." Rhett said, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk. He felt silly but he'd gotten used to her being around and he couldn't help but miss it when she wouldn't be just a room over anymore. 

Link climbed over Rhett's body to the side of the bed closest to the wall. He snuggled up under Rhett's arm, laying his own across Rhett's stomach, breathing into his chest. "Me, too." He chuckled. "Look at us. Just a couple of Momma's boys." 

Rhett laughed, low and muffled as he ran a hand over his face. Link raised up slightly, resting his chin on Rhett's chest, looking up at him with a smirk. "One good thing though." 

"What's that?" Rhett asked, knowing exactly where he was going with that mischievous smile. 

"We're alone," He said winking up at him. 

Rhett pulled him closer, touching his lips to Link's and all felt right with the world, his heart feeling fuller than it ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking , commenting and subscribing! You know what time it is :)


End file.
